Truth of the Darkness
by True Courage
Summary: Everything he had done was for his sake. His only dream was that one day, when it was all over, they could be together again. His only hope was that he could once again find happiness. Rewrite of Truth of the Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm rewriting Truth of the Darkness. Mostly just trying to flesh it out a bit more. My original postings left a lot to be desired. And I just watched a truck drive down the street backwards... Anyway, this is more me trying to work on my writing skills, so tell me what you think! Constructive criticism or encouragement is always helpful! Oh, and if you've noticed, I don't do a lot of fighting scenes, and I'm trying to work on that too, so if you could tell me where I went right or wrong, it would be much appreciated! **

**I also might be rewriting Memories. Mostly because I wasn't able to update in so long due to school I kinda forgot what intended to do with it. Plus, when I went back and reread it, I was like 'GOD! THIS IS TERRIBLE! Great idea, but terrible execution.' So... yeah. **

**Enough of my rambling! **

Xxx

Megatron barely dodged the blade aimed for his head. He spun around his larger opponent, intending to take his back. Unfortunately the mech was prepared for that. He rolled forward, barely making it out of the way of Megatron's blade. The mech was on his feet in a matter of seconds, but was too late. He was greeted with a fully charged cannon in his face. Megatron fired, taking the mech's head clean off.

The crowd cheered as Megatron's victory was announced throughout the stadium. Megatron merely glared at the crowd, his disgust nearly reaching a breaking point. He really should be used to this by now. He left the arena with a trademark scowl. He headed to the showers, feeling the need to get all of the energon blood off of him. God, how did he end up in the gladiator rings in the first place?

"Good match," a voice said.

Megatron turned angrily, but his anger cooled a bit when he saw the blue mech.

"What do you want, Cygnus?" Megatron asked. Cygnus was one of the few of his fellow gladiator's he respected. He wasn't here for the sport, he was here to pay his brother's debt. He didn't want to be there any more than Megatron did. They might have become friends, but the risk that they would be put against each other was too great. Maybe when they're debts were paid, if they made it that far.

"Just congratulating you," Cygnus said. "I feel horrible saying this, but I am very glad to see that wretched mech go, after what he did to Dawnflight."

Megatron nodded in agreement. Neither would forgot how the mech had tortured the femme in the arena before putting her out of her misery. He wasn't the first to do so, but the femme had worked her way into many of the gladiators' hearts without even trying. It was one of the reasons they tried to stay away from each other. You never knew when you would lose your life.

"I have to go, I have a match," Cygnus said. "Try to stay alive."

"You as well," Megatron replied.

He watched Cygnus head to the arena before turning. He was met by a rather smug looking cyclops.

"What are you smiling about?" Megatron growled. "I beat him in five minutes."

"Five minutes, 1 second," Shockwave corrected. "By the rules you created, I win the bet."

Megatron groaned and crossed his arms.

"Okay, what do you want?"

Shockwave smirked.

Xxx

The Library?

THE LIBRARY?

Of all the favors Shockwave could have had him do for him, he took him to the library? Oh, he knew full well by the single-eyed freak did it. He just wanted to torment Megatron. If the mech wasn't his brother, he would have taken him apart! There was a reason Megatron threw a party when he was expelled from school!

Megatron crossed his arms and slumped in his chair, grumbling to himself. Shockwave merely smirked at him from behind the data pad he was reading. Oh, that freak was so going to pay for this! Libraries were so _dull._ You just sit around and read and do intellectual stuff. Don't be mistaken, Megatron was very smart and had a sharp mind, but he was more of a hands on kind of mech. He's rather be doing something that involved moving and taking action. Reading wasn't his thing.

Megatron stood suddenly and stormed off, quietly so as not to get the librarians attention (he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his anger in check if they went after him). He didn't know where he was going, just away from Shockwave before he did something he'd regret. Primus he was so fragging infuriating! What was it with his brother? Why did he enjoy tormenting him so? He was so glad they weren't split-spark twins! If they had that kind of bond, he'd have driven him insane!

Megatron stopped mid rant and froze. His optics were glued to the red and blue mech down the aisle. He sat with his back against the shelf of data pads, curled around a data pad in his hand. His bright cerulean optics were wide and focused. He was beautiful-gorgeous-despite his scuffed and scratched paint. Megatron knew he shouldn't be staring like that, but he couldn't help himself. Megatron had never been attracted to a mech before and wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to go up and talk to him, the other was too afraid to.

Before Megatron could make up his mind, a large, gray mech came storming up to the mech and yanked him off the ground, causing him to drop the data pad he had been holding. The smaller mech fell back against the shelf, knocking the data pads off. The larger mech started to scream at the smaller, going on and on about the smaller 'slaking off' all the time. Most of what he said wasn't even understandable, but the smaller kept his head down, nodding every now and than. Megatron became furious. What was wrong with that son of a glitch? Megatron was ready to storm forward when the larger mech turned and stomped off. The smaller mech sighed in relief and bent down to pick the fallen pads up.

Megatron took the chance to half-run forward and bend down to help the mech. Said mech looked up, surprised. Megatron almost gasped when he saw the perfect, gentle white face. Primus, he was even more beautiful up close! Megatron gave him a weak smile and continued to gather the pads. When the mech began to gather the pads up himself, Megatron looked up again. The mech had a lot of scratches on him. He looked like he hadn't been buffed or polished in years.

Megatron stood up and helped the mech put the pads back on the shelf, all but the one the mech had been reading before. When they were done, the mech turned to face him. The mech bit his lip and looked down, tapping his left foot against the floor shyly.

"Your boss is a bit of a aft, isn't he?" Megatron finally said. Primus, couldn't he have come up with anything better?

The mech nodded in agreement.

"I'm Megatron."

The mech looked up and made a gesture at his throat, his optics apologetic.

"Can't talk?" Megatron asked.

The mech nodded. For some reason, this only made the mech more endearing to Megatron.

"Can I see what you were reading?"

If the mech wondered how Megatron knew what he was doing before, he didn't show it. He fumbled a bit than handed the pad to Megatron. Megatron clicked it on and searched for the title.

"_History of the Primes. _Interesting," or at least it had to be if he was so into it.

The mech nodded enthusiastically.

"Orion!"

The mech turned toward the voice. Megatron blinked when a familiar blue mech came into view. Cygnus stopped next to the mech and stared at Megatron.

"Cygnus?"

"Megatron? What are you doing here?" Cygnus asked.

"I, uh, was just, uh..."

The mech began to make gestures with his hands. Cygnus watched and nodded.

"So you were helping him," Cygnus said. "This is my brother, Orion."

Megatron looked at the mech, Orion. _So he was the mysterious brother. _

"We have to get going," Cygnus said. "Hatchet is expecting us."

Orion nodded and waved goodbye to Megatron. Megatron waved back as the two walked away. Megatron continued to watch them till they were out of view. Even still, he found himself unable to move from that spot.

"Someone has a crush," a familiar voice sang.

Megatron snarled and turned on his brother.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"


	2. Chapter 2

**You wanna know something weird? My computer will say I have, say, 1100 words, but when I upload it to fanfiction, it says I only have 1090 or so. Am I the only one whose noticed this?**

Xxx

Megatron stared up into the sky, ignoring the world around him. His mind was wrapped around Orion, the mute librarian he had met over a week ago. He couldn't get his mind off of him. Was this what some of the other Cybertronians referred to as 'love at first site'? It seemed ridiculous, but it was the only thing that explained his current obsession with the younger mech. Primus, he was scrapped.

He didn't realize the match had started until he felt his opponents blade in his shoulder. He hissed and pushed the mech away. The mech spun and swung at him again. Megatron blocked this one with his own blade, before swiftly moving to plant it in his chest. The mech sputtered and off-lined. Megatron pulled away, allowing the mech to fall to the ground.

Megatron sighed longingly and returned to his dazed state as he left the arena. He remained in that state all through the doctors treatment and through the trip to the lockers. Shockwave was waiting for him.

"You look out of it."

"Hmm."

"You've never spaced out during a match before."

"Hmm."

"Still thinking about the mech from the library?"

"Hmm."

"He was a looker, wasn't he?"

"Hmm."

"You are one ugly son of a glitch."

"Hmm."

"I'm gonna go make out with Orion."

Megatron left the locker room, leaving an unconscious Shockwave on the ground. He looked down at the data pad in his hand. The one Orion had forgotten at the library. Megatron looked up and all but skipped out of the building.

Xxx

Orion had been surprised when he met the larger mech. He seemed rough and dangerous, but acted shy when he spoke to Orion. He had all the trademark signs of a Gladiator mech: scarred, large, imposing, on guard, hard optics. But he wasn't like the other mechs. He reminded him of his brother. Like he hadn't let the Arena corrupt him.

Cygnus had warned Orion away. He said that Megatron was honorable and one of the few uncorrupted gladiators in the ring, which made the prospect of ever fighting him hard enough. He didn't need the knowledge of maybe one day having to fight one of his brother's friends. Orion had intended to listen to his brother.

Until he saw Megatron in the library the week after. He stood in the center of the reading room, a data pad in his hand and his optics searching the room. Orion couldn't help but stop and stare. He was a handsome mech no doubt about it. He stood tall and proud, his guard up, ready to attack at a moment's notice if need be. Determination was etched onto his face. Orion wasn't the only one staring. Just about every femme and mech in the room was staring. A few femme's were even trying to subtly get his attention. Orion found himself secretly envious of whomever he was searching for.

His optics widened when Megatron's gaze landed on him. Megatron smiled and walked over to him. Orion had to fight to keep from taking a step back in surprise. Megatron stopped in front of him, his smile growing bigger.

"Hey," Megatron said nervously.

Orion looked down and bit his lip.

"I, uh, kinda read that pad you forgot about last time," Megatron said.

Orion blinked. He forgot all about that.

"You, uh, think we could talk somewhere else?" Megatron asked, frowning. "I get the feeling someone is watching me."

Had Orion been able to, he would have laughed.

Orion nodded and led Megatron to a small reading area in the back that most didn't know about. It had two tables surrounded by four chairs each. Orion motioned for him to take a seat. Megatron nervously took the closest one and Orion took the seat across from him.

"I, uh, don't actually read a lot, but, uh, I found this one to be rather interesting," Megatron confessed.

Orion nodded.

"It's amazing to see how far we have deteriorated since the original 13," Megatron said. "The Primes were rather corrupt after a while."

Orion tilted his helm slightly.

"Starjewel Prime was an honorable mech though. I wish I could remember more about when he was Prime."

Orion stiffened and clenched his fists in his lap. Megatron noticed the change and frowned.

"I'm sorry," Megatron said hastily. "Did I say something wrong?"

Orion shook his head. Megatron looked away slightly, not sure what to say next.

"Do... do you have any other suggestions?" Megatron asked. "You know, in stories or whatnot?"

Orion brightened up at that and nodded. He stood from the table and began to walk away. Megatron followed him quickly, almost forgetting the data pad on the table. Orion led him through the mazes of shelves (it was amazing how many data pads there were!). Megatron couldn't help but glance at his aft as he moved. When he realized he was staring, he blushed and looked up, hoping Orion didn't notice. Orion finally stopped before one of the shelves and pulled down a data pad from the top shelf. He handed it to Megatron, and Megatron gratefully accepted.

"Thanks! You probably want this one back right?" Megatron asked, holding out the one in his other hand. "Though I guess it isn't really yours."

Orion smiled and took the pad. Megatron smiled back, almost childishly.

"Well, uh, maybe when I'm done with this one I, uh, could come back and tell you what I thought about it?"

Orion blinked and blushed. He looked down and nodded, a soft smile on his lips. Megatron's smile grew.

"Great! Than, uh, I'll see you then!"

Megatron fought the urge to skip. He wanted to spend some more time with the younger mech, but he didn't want Cygnus to catch him. He got the feeling that the elder brother wouldn't be too happy with him.

Orion was almost sorry to see the gladiator go. Than his processor reminded him that he promised to come back when he was done. Orion spent the rest of his shift with his head in the clouds. He didn't even care when his boss started yelling at him. He was far too happy. Cygnus was worried he caught a virus.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Sensitive material near the end.**

Xxx

The next few weeks were like a dream to Megatron. Megatron finished the story by the next week. Orion seemed to be happy to see him, if his smile was anything to go by. He listened intently as Megatron tried to clumsily convey what he was trying to say. Than Orion would recommend another story. This had become their usual routine. Megatron started reading faster, so that he could go back and see Orion sooner. Orion always seemed excited when Megatron showed up and would eagerly lead him to the back reading area.

After the first couple of times, Orion started to teach Megatron how to communicate with him. He would point to a word on the pad than make a gesture that correlated. Megatron worked hard to memorize the gestures, but when he got them wrong, Orion would patiently correct him. Eventually, they were able to have entire conversations.

They would get into arguments every now and then, usually about something small, but they were always settled quickly, usually with Orion winning. Megatron was just happy to see that Optimus was comfortable enough around him to do so. Megatron noted too that he was very good at convincing others of his point of view, without making them feel foolish. He was very understanding and tried to compromise whenever possible. Qualities of a good leader, Megatron thought.

One day, Orion noticed that Megatron was quieter than usual. He kept avoiding Orion's optics and looked away shyly. He seemed... nervous about something. Orion grabbed his arm, drawing Megatron's attention to himself. He began to gesture, his face showing his concern.

"No, nothing wrong," Megatron said quickly. "It's just... I... my brother gave me a couple tickets to a movie... I... was wondering if you'd like to come with me? I know this place that has really good oil cakes too..."

Before Megatron had even finished, Optimus began nodding enthusiastically. Megatron smiled and sighed in relief.

"You're off tomorrow, right? Is that good for you?"

Optimus nodded again.

"Great!" Megatron nearly jumped out of his chair. "I'll meet you outside the library around midday, we can get some oil cakes, than go to the movie!"

Both were so excited, they didn't see the mech glaring at them from across the room.

Xxx

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," Cygnus scolded.

Orion stood his ground, his expression determined.

"You shouldn't have gotten so involved with this mech," Hatchet said. "What happens if your brother has to fight him in the arena."

Orion looked down. He knew it was a risk, but right now, he didn't care. He and Megatron had discussed the probability of that happening. It terrified them both, but they had decided that they wanted to be friends anyway _And possibly more..._

"I will not allow this," Hatchet said firmly. "Tomorrow, I want you to tell him never to see you again."

Orion shook his head and glared at his guardian. The two ignored the pinging coming from the comm, which Cygnus ran to get. Cygnus quickly took the call than hung up with a quick goodbye. He turned to Orion.

"That was your afthead of a boss. Says he's reorganizing part of the library and needs your help tomorrow."

Orion slumped.

"Cygnus, I want you to call Megatron and tell him," Hatchet said. "Say nothing else though. This is Orion's mess, he needs to clean it up."

Cygnus nodded and returned to the comm. Orion glared at Hatchet before taking off to his quarters. Hatchet sighed and shook his head.

_It's for his own good, _Hatchet told himself.

Xxx

Shockwave walked into his apartment, grumbling to himself and rubbing his sore helm. It was days like this he was glad that he was glad he didn't share an apartment with Megatron anymore. To say Megatron was in a bad mood was an understatement. He had destroyed his opponent in the arena today (Shockwave was very glad his opponent was one of those monstrous glitches) and snapped at virtually everyone. He was very different from the Megatron that had called him like a giddy youngling.

Well, frag Megatron. He was getting some high grade and going to bed.

Xxx

Orion smiled as he placed the last data pad on the shelf. He was done, and it wasn't even midday yet! If he could get a hold of Megatron, they could still make it. Briefly, Orion's processor reminded him of what Hatchet had said. Orion shook it off. Orion was of legal age. Hatchet couldn't control him anymore.

Orion didn't even notice his boss until he placed a hand on his shoulder. Orion turned around, surprised to see his boss smiling at him. Orion had never seen him smile before, but there was something about the smile that made Orion's tanks freeze. Orion backed up against the shelf, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Good work Orion," his boss purred.

Orion nodded and looked towards the door. If only he could away... The larger mech ran his hand along Orion's side, his optics dark.

"I heard about your brother," the mech said. "it must be hard, knowing that he's there because of you."

Orion began to shake.

"I can offer you a side job that would help you pay off your debt," the mech whispered. "It pays handsomely."

Orion shook his head and tried to slip away, but the larger mech grabbed him and pulled Orion towards him. He captured Orion's lips in a brutal kiss, his hands denting Orion's arms where he held him. When he finally let him go, Orion went limp in his arms. The mech grinned and loosened his grip. He didn't realize his mistake until after Orion had slipped from his grasp.

Orion ran for the door. He slammed against them and began trying to pull them apart. _Locked!_ Tears streaked down Orion's face when he heard the enraged mech giving chase. Orion ran, stumbling up the steps to where he knew the comms were. He grabbed the nearest one, inputting the first frequency that came to mind.

'Hello?' Megatron's voice growled.

Orion tried his best to form words, but nothing came out.

'Hello?' Megatron's voice became even more angry.

Orion could hear the mech coming up the stairs.

'If this is some kind of joke-'

The line cut off. Orion shook when he felt two large hands tear him away from the comm. The mech slammed his fest into his cheek, cracking the delicate metal. He threw Orion on the ground roughly, causing Orion to gasp in pain. Before Orion could move, the mech was on him, pinning his arms above his head. Orion struggled to get away, but the mech managed to tie his hands to a bolted down table. Orion pulled against the restraints in vain. The larger mech began to claw at his chest plates, prying them open.

Orion wanted to be anywhere but there. He wanted to be at home, where Cygnus was there to protect him. He wanted his guardian to cradle him against his chest like when he was a sparkling.

He wanted to be out getting oil cakes with Megatron.

His mouth opened in a silent scream as his spark began to fight off the foreign spark attacking it. Firewalls immediately went up, trying to force the intruder out. Pain shot through his entire body. His body began to overheat, but he felt so cold. It seemed like the tears should have dried up already, but they kept on coming. He closed off-lined his optics as he felt his last firewall about to break...


	4. Chapter 4

Xxx

_**Orion wanted to be anywhere but there. He wanted to be at home, where Cygnus was there to protect him. He wanted his guardian to cradle him against his chest like when he was a sparkling. **_

_**He wanted to be out getting oil cakes with Megatron.**_

_**His mouth opened in a silent scream as his spark began to fight off the foreign spark attacking it. Firewalls immediately went up, trying to force the intruder out. Pain shot through his entire body. His body began to overheat, but he felt so cold. It seemed like the tears should have dried up already, but they kept on coming. He closed off-lined his optics as he felt his last firewall about to break... **_

Orion gasped as the intruder disappeared. He stared up at the ceiling, in shock. What happened? He looked around, confused. His eyes locked on the familiar back. Tears came back to his optics, but his time they were of relief.

Megatron had never felt such rage before. He had killed so many mechs in the arena, but this was te first time he _wanted _to kill someone. He had never felt the overwhelming need to tear the mech before him apart. His optics were wide and glittering. The mech whimpered and began begging, _begging, _for his miserable little life.

"P-please! I-I'm sorry! Let me go!" he sobbed.

"What about Orion?" Megatron growled. "He couldn't even attempt to beg as you-you- dared to-"

Megatron's attention was disturbed by movement behind him. He turned and his spark broke at the sight. Orion had curled up on his side, trying to hide his exposed spark. Forgetting the monster on the ground, he ran to Orion's side, pressing his spark chamber closed before reaching up to untie his hands. As soon as his hands were free, Orion wrapped his arms around his chest and curled up into a ball. Megatron wanted to wrap his arms around him, to comfort him that way, but he was afraid that it wouldn't be accepted. Instead, he turned back to the mech, who flinched away.

"Get out," Megatron snarled. "If you ever come near Orion again, you won't get off so easily."

The mech stumbled to his feet and ran out of the room. Megatron glared after him, making sure he was gone. Fragging slagger, if only he had come sooner...

Megatron was drawn out of his thoughts by a shaking hand on his arm. Megatron looked down at Orion as he began pulling himself up into his lap. Megatron fought the tears that threatened to fall and wrapped his arms around Orion. Orion clung to him, burying his face in his chest while his shoulders shook.

"It's okay, Orion," Megatron whispered. "Everything is okay now."

Orion's shaking lessened, but he clung to Megatron even harder. Megatron just held him, whispering softly to him as Orion cried.

Xxx

Megatron gently touched the wound on Orion's cheek, anger coursing through him. Orion leaned into the touch, sighing softly. Megatron had been unable to get a hold of Cygnus or Hatchet, so he turned to the only other solution: his single room apartment. Megatron had managed to dislodge himself from Orion after about and hour and convinced the mech to follow him home.

When they got inside and closed the door, Orion fell apart again. Megatron brought him over to the berth and sat him down while he went to get a cloth and water. The entire time Orion refused to take his optics off the door until Megatron went over and locked it. Afterward, Orion relaxed enough to let Megatron clean tend to the crack on his cheek. After Megatron was done cleaning it out, he took a temporary metal plate an placed it over the wound. Orion flinched a bit from the cold metal.

"There," Megatron said softly. "All done."

Megatron rose to put the things away, but Orion stopped him. Megatron met the panicked optics with a soft smile.

"It's okay. I'm just going to put these away," Megatron said gently.

Orion shook his helm and wrapped his arms around Megatron's waist. Megatron gently petted his helm and slowly moved to sit next to him on the berth.

"It's alright," Megatron soothed. "Nothing is going to hurt you here."

_I won't let it._

Orion pulled away and began to gesture frantically.

_'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'_

"Hey," Megatron said softly. "You've done nothing wrong."

Orion pressed his face into the palms of his hands and began crying again. Megatron pulled him back into a hug. Megatron didn't know what prompted him to say what he did, but once he realized what he was doing, it was too late to go back.

"I love you, Orion," Megatron said softly.

Orion froze and pulled away. He looked up at Megatron with questioning optics. Megatron hesitantly placed a hand on Orion's cheek.

"I love you," he repeated.

Orion placed a hand on his, intertwining their fingers together. Fearful that he would be rejected, Megatron moved closer to Orion, coming within inches of his face. He stopped there, wanting to give Orion room to reject him. They stayed there for a few moments. Megatron was ready to pull away when Orion finally moved in, hesitating for a second, before gently pressing their lips together. The kiss was chaste and gentle and what Orion needed at that moment. When they finally pulled away, Orion nearly collapsed on his chest, exhaustion taking the better of him.

Xxx

There were no words that could describe the rage that coursed through Cygnus' systems as he and Hatchet marched to Megatron's apartment. Someone had dared to attack his brother! He was going to scrap him the moment he saw him. He and Hatchet had gotten Megatron's message the moment they got home. He left his address for them to come get Orion when they could.

The moment they reached the door, Cygnus began to bang on it as hard as he could. He needed to see his brother, to assure himself that he was okay. He waited for what seemed like hours before knocking again, even harder.

"Primus, will you shut up!" a voice growled.

Cygnus turned and glared at the cyclops. Shockwave merely gave him an irritated look before walking over and punching in the code.

"Do me a favor, get whatever you've come for and get out so I can sleep!" Shockwave mumbled and went back to his apartment.

Hatchet quirked an optic ridge at him while Cygnus ran in. Cygnus' optics widened at the sight before him. Megatron was asleep on the berth, with Orion tucked under his chin. Orion had one arm stretched out across Megatron, and Megatron was unconsciously petting his helm. Hatchet finally came in, and froze. Not because he was surprised. Orion was awake and glaring at them.

With pure white optics.

The two didn't move for a few moments till Cygnus finally moved forward slowly. When he reached the bed, he cautiously reached out to touch Orion's shoulder.

"It's okay Orion," Cygnus said soothingly. "It's me."

Cygnus gasped in pain something lashed out at him. Megatron's hand held Cygnus' wrist in a crushing grip, his optics glaring dangerously at him. At the movement, Orion's optics returned to normal. When he realized who the invader was, the glare left his optics and he released Cygnus' arm.

"Sorry," Megatron said. "I assume my brother let you in."

"I love how your brother just lets anyone in," Hatchet commented.

"You should have been there when he decided to let some cheating gladiator's trying to take me out in my sleep," Megatron said. "Not pretty."

Orion and Megatron sat up, Orion looking down and blushing when he realized what his family had just walked in on. It's not like they were doing anything wrong though.

"You okay Orion?" Cygnus ignored Megatron and sat on the berth next to Orion. His optics immediately wondered to the patch on his cheek and the scratches on his chest. He than turned to glare at Megatron.

"Why didn't you scrap the glitch?" he growled.

"You'd rather I left Orion alone?" Megatron shot back. "Besides, in today's corrupt system, no one would listen to a mute and I'm a gladiator. I would have been the one to get scrapped."

Megatro smiled softly.

"Besides, I know a better way to get revenge."

Something about the tone he used sent shivers up Cygnus' spine.

"Come on you two," Hatchet said. "Let's get Orion home. We have a resignation letter to write up." Hatchet turned to Megatron. "Thank you."

Megatron shrugged.

"No need."

Orion followed Cygnus and Hatchet to the door, and stopped. He turned and began to gesture to Megatron.

_Can I see you tomorrow? I can meet you here._

"Of course," Megatron smiled. "I got the day off tomorrow."

Orion smiled and turned to leave. Cygnus glanced back at Megatron warily before shutting the door. Megatron fell back on the berth. The smile on his face contradicted the cold, hard look in his optics. He waited a few minutes before standing and leaving the apartment.

Xxx

"Looks like things just got a whole lot more complicated," Hatchet sighed. Cygnus came down the stairs. He had refused to leave Orion's side until he had fallen asleep.

"We can't just have him cut off all contact with Megatron now, can we?" Cygnus grumbled.

"No," Hatchet said. "It's far too late for that now."

"He hasn't let anyone touch him like that in years," Cygnus mumbled.

"But what is Orion going to do?" Hatchet wondered. "He can't hide the truth from him forever."

"He might want to," Cygnus said. "He has no desire to take his rightful place."

"If so, that is his choice," Hatchet said. "That role will fall to you."

"But Orion is the first born," Cygnus said. "I don't have what it takes."

"You do," Hatchet assured him. "In time you'll realize this. But even then, it is only a matter of time before he finds us. Than what happens?"

Neither had the answer to that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yosh! I feel so much better about this than the original! I think the original was good, but think it was too rushed. Writing shorter chapters helps a lot! **

**Hope your enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing this!**

Xxx

Orion locked the door behind him, smiling softly. The data store wasn't nearly as big as the library, but it was one of the biggest in Kaon. Orion had been working there for about twelve weeks, and the boss liked him a lot. He was an older mech who had lost his ability to walk in an accident and needed more help with the store. There were three other workers, two mechs and a femme, and they were all kind enough, if a bit eccentric. Cygnus and Megatron worked together to learn all they could about them and make sure Orion would be safe around them. As for his previous boss, well, last he heard he had quit and moved to Primus knows where. Orion had a sneaking suspicion that Megatron had something to do with that, though the gladiator refused to admit it.

Orion smiled when he felt a familiar hand grab him by the arm and lead him to an alley near the store. Once there, Megatron gently pressed Orion against the metal wall and kissed him. Orion responded by wrapping his arms around his neck and off-lining his optics.

Megatron, as always, was gentle with him, not daring to push things much farther than that. He always waited for Orion. Orion deepened the kiss, parting his lips and inviting Megatron in, which Megatron gratefully accepted. After a few moments, Megatron pulled away, grinning from audio to audio. Orion quirked an optic ridge at him.

"I just got notification," Megatron said excitedly. "After my next battle, I'm free! My debt will be paid!"

Orion smiled brightly and brought the bigger mech into a tight hug. Megatron lifted him up and spun him around, laughing. Megatron set Orion down gently and pulled away just enough to look Orion in the optics.

"Orion," Megatron started softly. "Will you bond with me?"

Orion's expression turned into one of shock.

"I know your not comfortable with interfacing," Megatron said quickly. "I'd be willing to wait. I'd wait an eternity for you."

Orion shook his head and pulled away. Megatron's spark felt like it was ready to shatter.

_I'm hiding something from you, _Orion gestured. _I've lied to you._

Megatron sighed shakily, trying not to cry.

"Does... this have to do with the reason there is no record of Orion Pax beyond a few years ago?"

Orion stared at him.

"My brother was curious and looked you and your brother. I was really angry at him about that," Megatron said. "Orion, I don't care about that. Almost half of the mechs I know don't go by their real names. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Orion looked down, his back quivering.

"Orion."

They both turned towards Ratchet. Ratchet had a sad look on his face. Megatron figured he probably heard the entire thing.

"Come on. Cygnus is expecting us soon," Hatchet said softly.

Orion nodded and walked towards him. Hatchet bent down and whispered something in his audio. Orion nodded and left. Hatchet turned and walked over to Megatron. Megatron was ready for a wrench to come flying towards his helm, as Hatchet was known for.

"I'm sorry," Hatchet said sincerely.

Megatron blinked in surprise.

"Just give him time," Hatchet said. "He's been through a lot. And he does love you. More than anyone could possibly understand."

Megatron nodded.

"I'll make sure we're there for your match," Hatchet said.

With that Hatchet turned and left. Megatron leaned against the wall, his head bowed. That didn't go very well. Well, he hadn't outright rejected him at least. Maybe Hatchet was right. Maybe he should give Orion some more time. Primus he hoped Orion wouldn't say no.

xxx

Orion and Hatchet stood out amongst the crowd. They were the only ones obviously not there for the blood. Well, Shockwave didn't either, but he was used to it and seemed indifferent. Hatchet was disgusted by the bloodthirsty conversations around him. Orion had his head bowed, not even paying attention. His mind kept on wondering to Megatron. Should he tell him? But what if he gets put in danger because of him?

Orion was drawn out of his thoughts when the crowd began to cheer. Orion looked up to see Megatron walked towards the center of the stadium. Megatron stopped and searched the crowd. His optics landed on Orion. They hadn't spoken since the incident in the alley. Megatron gave him a surprised look, like he wasn't actually expecting him to be there. Orion gave him a small smile. Megatron returned the smile and turned his attention to the other side of the stadium where his opponent would be joining him. Orion's optics didn't leave Megatron. He watched as the look of determination on his face turned to shock and horror.

"Primus, no," Hatchet whispered.

Hatchet couldn't bring himself to say anymore than that as he watched Cygnus walk into the arena. His optics were cold and hard. Why did this have to happen now! He didn't want to lose Cygnus, but Orion needed Megatron right now! Primus, why? Cygnus had made it clear to both him and Orion that if they were put against each other, he would terminate Megatron. Cygnus declared that he had to stay and protect Orion. But what would Megatron do? Losing either of them would destroy Orion.

"Orion?" Shockwave's voice drew Hatchet's attention from the two gladiators. Orion was standing, his fists clenched. Fear gripped Hatchet's spark as he reached forward to touch Orion's hand.

Orion turned, glaring at Hatchet with pure white optics. Before Ratchet could stop him, Orion ran down the aisle. All Hatchet and Shockwave could do was follow.

Xxx

**I want to make this chapter a certain number of words so I'm going to randomly type a bunch of words. You can probably just ignore it.**

**Hi bye puppies kitties ice cream soda cherry on top whose your boyfriend I forgot squirrel tobuscus unicron smosh megsy tomska oppy banana split cookie monster I forget the green trash guys from sesame streets name I hated elmo as a child barney creeped me out I am an idiot and I know it I don't wanna grow up my first crush was on a cartoon character god that explains so much GRIMLOCK!**

**Made it! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Xxx

Megatron was in shock. This couldn't be happening. Why did Primus hate him so much? What did he do wrong? Cygnus now stood only a few feet in front of him, his face determined. Primus, was he not allowed to find happiness?

He didn't realize the battle had started until Cygnus swung at him with his blade. Instinct took over and he pulled his own blade out to block. The two were stuck their, neither able to move forward or pull away. Megatron was stronger than the other mech, but his fear of hurting the brother of the mech he loved held him back. Primus, what was he going to-

"Kill me," Cygnus hissed.

Taken aback, his strength wavered and Cygnus pushed him away. Cygnus spun and their blades clashed again.

"I need you to protect Orion," Cygnus said. "You can do that better than I ever could."

Megatron stared at him for a few moments. Finally, Megatron pushed him away. Cygnus was ready for the next attack, which never came. Megatron just stood there, a determined look in his optics, than retracted his blade. He turned up to the balcony that held the owners of the Arena.

"Frag this!" he yelled.

The entire audience gasped in shock. Was he insane.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cygnus hissed.

'MEGATRON AND CYGNUS HAVE DEFILED THE SANCTITY OF THE ARENA. THEY MUST BE EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY."

On cue, the guards flooded the arena. Megatron brought out his blade again, ready to fight every single one of them.

"You've made a mistake," Cygnus said gravely.

"No I haven't," Megatron said firmly. Both raised their weapons, ready for the first attack.

The head came flying from the other side of the guards. It landed right before Megatron. Confused, he looked up to where the guards had began to turn.

"Scrap!" Cygnus snapped.

Megatron didn't believe what he was seeing. There, standing before the beheaded body, was Orion. He covered in energon blood with not a scratch on him and glared with intense white optics. It was disturbing yet...

One of the guards fired at Orion. Orion ran forward, dodging the blast, and towards the guard that had fired. The guard fired again, but Orion had already reached him. Right as he fired, Orion grabbed his arm and aimed it towards one of the other guards. The shot his the guard in the chest, killing him instantly. Orion reached for a cable in the horrified guard's neck and tore it out. The mech crumbled. The guards moved to surround Orion, cutting off all possible escape routes. The guards all began firing at him. Orion ducked, and the guards ended up shooting each other again. Already, most of the guards were down. Only four remained.

The four abandoned their firepower and charged at him with their blades ready. Orion dodged the first two easily. The third swung down. Orion sidestepped the blade, which hit the fourth guard on the head. 3 left. Before the stunned guard could react, Orion spun around him and grabbed his head, snapping his neck. 2 left. Orion turned to the remaining two guards, waiting for them to make their move. The two guards made the smartest decision of their lives.

They turned and ran.

Megatron stared at the mech before him. This... this was Orion right? Megatron opened his mouth to call to him, but before he could, Orion crumbled. Both Cygnus and Megatron began to run towards, but Cygnus fell beside him. Megatron felt a sharp pain in his neck, than everything began to grow dark. He fell to his knees, fighting to stay conscious. Megatron looked up as a red mech approached him. No... it couldn't be...

_Sentinel Prime..._

That was the last thought Megatron had before he fell into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Xxx

Whatever they had done to him, Megatron decided he would die before he let them do it again. He was out for a week and when he did awaken, he felt like he was in a dream. Everything was hazy and distant. He was aware of Orion beside him and Cygnus on the other side. Orion was shaking and had tucked his helm under Megatron's chin. Megatron tried to bring a hand up to comfort him, but found his hands bound. So instead he gently rubbed his chin against the top of his head. Orion responded by nuzzling his neck.

He heard a door opening and footsteps coming into the room. They were forced to their feet, stumbling as they were still weak. Megatron found his mind too hazy to understand what was going on around him other than that they were being marched somewhere. By the time his processor was able to clear, he found himself in the Iacon court, facing the Cybertronian Council. In the center was Sentinel Prime, standing tall and proud. Cygnus glared dangerously at the Prime, while Orion cowered behind Megatron. Sentinel stepped forward.

"The mechs before you are among those who have risen against Iacon, who threaten the peace of Cybertron," Sentinel declared. "They must be executed as an example to the rest."

Megatron watched as most of the council whispered in agreement. Only one, Alpha Trion, seemed unhappy with this.

"What proof do you have of this?" Alpha Trion said.

"All that I need," Sentinel said. "I am the one who makes this decision, not you."

Alph Trion looked over to Cygnus, his optics narrowing.

"Do I know you, young one?" Alpha Trion asked.

Cygnus opened his mouth to respond, but Sentinel was quick to cut him off.

"We do not have the time for this. It is the scheduled hour for the execution," Sentinel announced.

"What!" Megatron snapped. "We don't even get a trial?"

Sentinel just smirked at them. Sentinel turned to Orion, a dark look in his optics.

"That one will come with me," he said. "I will try to gain more... information from him."

Megatron didn't even notice Orion had broken his cuffs, but Orion grabbed one of Megatron's bound hands. Megatron turned looked down and sure enough, half of the cuffs was still around his wrist. He looked back up to meet Orion's terrified optics. Orion fluttered his optics than turned to the council. Orion opened his mouth.

"My name is Optimus!" a deep voice rang, the voice rough and crackly from lack of use. "I am the child of Sentinel and Starjewel Prime."

The council stared in shock at Orion, as did Megatron. Cygnus took a step forward.

"I am Ultra Magnus," Cygnus declared. "My brother speaks truth. You recognize us, don't you Alpha Trion?"

"This is preposterous!" Sentinel snapped. "My children are dead."

"Sentinel killed Starjewel!" Ultra Magnus screamed. "My brother and I were there! We witnessed the entire thing!"

"What proof do you have that you are who you say you are?" one of the council members asked.

"That would be me," a cranky voice said.

A familiar red and white mech walked into the room, followed by a nervous Shockwave. Hatchet stopped in front of the council, glaring at Sentinel.

"How do you do, little brother?" Hatchet asked sarcastically.

"Ratchet!" Sentinel hissed.

"Ratchet!" Alpha Trion called joyously. "I have missed you, old friend!"

Ratchet smiled and nodded.

"The mechs before you are without a doubt my nephews, whom Sentinel attempted to murder after they had witnessed their carriers murder," Ratchet announced. "I took them and hid them. I have enough evidence stored away to convict Sentinel."

"Why did you not come forward before?"

"Because Sentinel would have killed us and destroyed the evidence before we had the chance," Ratchet said. "I was awaiting a day when I would be able to face the council without risking either of their lives."

"Who is this other mech here with them?" Alpha Trion asked curiously, referring to Megatron.

"A... friend of Optimus'. He has unfortunately been drawn into this," Ratchet said. "I would like to request that all the evidence be transferred to the council as soon as possible."

"Guards!" Alpha Trion called. "Restrain Sentinel Prime immediately."

Sentinel stiffened and turned to glare at Alpha Trion.

"Do not even try to escape," Alpha Trion warned. "Not even you can take the entire Elite Guard."

Megatron sighed in relief as he felt the cuffs around his wrists click and fall off. Orion-Optimus-was still holding his hand and shaking. The two watched silently as the guards came and took the Prime away.


	8. Chapter 8

Xxx

Optimus was terrified. He stood outside the room that Megatron was given, hand reaching up to knock, but too afraid to actually do so. He was going to tell Megatron everything. He had to. But what would Megatron think of him? Would he despise him? Would he never want to see him again? But he had to. He deserved to know everything.

Optimus sighed and gently knocked. The door opened almost immediately, making Optimus jump. Megatron greeted him with a smile, seeming relieved to see him. Megatron pulled Optimus in with a hug, allowing the door to shut behind them. Optimus gratefully accepted the gesture, worried that it would be the last.

Megatron finally pulled away.

"Orion- no, it's Optimus isn't it?" Megatron gently petted his cheek. "Something about it makes you seem really important and strong, though seem isn't really the right word since you are both those things. Whatever. I like it."

"Your..." Optimus hesitated. "Your not angry?"

"About what?You told me you were hiding something. I actually think it's kinda exciting. I always knew you were special," Megatron paused for a moment. "Primus, you have a beautiful voice."

Optimus looked down, his back quivering. Megatron became worried. He placed a hand on his back, trying to get him to look up.

"Optimus, what's wrong?"

"I-I want to tell you," Optimus said. "Everything."

Megatron nodded and reached down to take Optimus' hand. He led him to the berth and gently pressed on his shoulders till he sat down. Megatron than walked over to the energon dispenser, taking tow cubes and bringing them to the berth. He sat down and handed one to Optimus. Optimus just stared at it, his optics distant. Megatron said nothing. He waited until Optimus was ready to speak.

"I was only born a few weeks before Ultra Magnus," Optimus said. "Starjewel was my carrier, Sentinel was Magnus'. For the first decade of my life, I was so happy. We were so happy. My carrier was busy trying to fix Cybertron, and Sire was always in his lab..."

Megatron reached forward to wipe a tear that had fallen down Optimus' cheek.

"One day... I went with my father to his lab. It was at the top of one of Iacon's tallest towers," Optimus began to shake even harder. "N-no one was there. Sentinel worked alone. He... he took me to one of the berths... and he started pulling my chest open... I didn't really u-u-understand, b-but I knew it was wrong... I t-t-ried to get h-him to s-s-stop, but h-he...he..."

Megatron moved closer and pulled Optimus to his chest as they both silently cried, Optimus from the pain of the memory, Megatron from anger and horror.

"After, he did something to my processor. I couldn't talk, I couldn't fight. I could struggle and run, but it kept me from being able to actually fight him or anyone else," Optimus whispered. "It was 6 years before anyone figured out what had happened. My carrier came into the lab while my sire was... Carrier was so angry that he attacked Sentinel. Sentinel managed to get close enough to his tools... he grabbed a syringe of nanites designed to eat a mech from the inside out. Carrier didn't stand a chance..."

"Sentinel decided he wanted the name Prime. He arranged to fake our deaths. He was going to kill Cygnus and Ratchet and keep me as a... as a pet," Optimus continued. "But Ratchet had seen what had happened. He gathered all the proof he needed and took us into hiding. He feared that if we stayed Sentinel would kill us. He had the power to kill us before we got near the council. We changed our names and moved from place from place, never staying long in one place. It was during that time that I started blacking out. When I woke up, people around me were hurt, or worse..."

Megatron's processor reminded him of what happened in the arena.

"One of those times, I killed a gladiator. I was supposed to take his place, but Magnus did instead."

Optimus pulled away, nervously looking up to meet Megatron's optics.

"I... I understand if you hate me," Optimus whispered. "I... I'm dirty-"

Megatron silenced him with a kiss. He pulled Optimus closer, putting as much passion into the kiss as he could. When they parted, Megatron held Optimus as tight as he could, placing gentle kisses to his helm.

"I love you," Megatron whispered. "I will always love you. No matter what."


	9. Chapter 9

Xxx

Optimus gently petted Megatron's helm as he lay asleep next to him. He must have been tired. After Optimus had calmed down, he felt... relieved. Never had he felt so at peace. For so many years, he had been unable to tell anyone anything, about the pains that plagued him. Now he had told him everything. He had no more secrets.

Than Megatron made an odd request. He asked Megatron to talk to him.

"It doesn't have to be anything specific," Megatron said. "I just want to hear your voice."

So Optimus obliged him. They had talked for hours, about just about everything. They told stories about when they were sparklings (Megatron found out Optimus was quite the troublemaker before everything), Optimus talked about where he had been during his travels, Megatron talked about the trouble he had caused in school, they had argued about books and stories. They talked until they fell into recharge.

Optimus had only been awake for a little while. His processor wondered to the day before Megatron's final match. He had asked Optimus to bond with him. Did he want to? Did Megatron still want to? Could Optimus spend the rest of his life with this mech?

Yes. Yes he could. He wanted to, more than anything.

Optimus pressed his lips to Megatron's. Optimus smiled into the kiss when he heard Megatron groan as he awoke. Optimus pulled away and continued to smile as Megatron's optics flickered on.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Optimus said.

"Primus, your voice is gorgeous," Megatron mumbled in a half-asleep haze.

"So you told me, at least twenty times last night," Optimus teased.

"Only?" Megatron raised an optic ridge.

Opitmus chuckled and began to nuzzle his neck before settling down on his chest. Megatron smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"So, what happens next?" Megatron asked.

"I think it's time to find out," Optimus grumbled. "Ratchet just commed me. I'm wanted in the Council Room."

"You better get going than," Megatron said.

"Don wanna!" Optimus whined.

Megatron smiled.

"Unless you don't mind one of Ratchet's wrenches on your helm, I don't mind."

Optimus groaned.

Xxx

"Welcome Optimus!" Alpha Trion greeted excitedly. "I am so happy you are home!"

Optimus smiled up at the Council member. He and his carrier had been good friends, and he had treated Optimus and Ultra Magnus like sons. Optimus had only good memories of him.

"We have called you here today for one reason," Alpha Trion said. "With Sentinel locked away, for good, there is a need for a new Prime."

Optimus stiffened.

"As the eldest, you are next in line."  
Optimus bowed.

"I beg your pardon, but I must decline."

The council gasped.

"Why?"

"I fear I may not be worthy," Optimus said. "I believe Ultra Magnus would be a better choice."

"Ultra Magnus said the same about you," Alpha Trion said. "It was Starjewel's will that you became the next Prime. Ever since the day you were born, she talked about it. Almost every time we were together, she brought it up. Of course, I knew you would decline, which is why I asked your brother first. However, I believe the title should be yours. Granted, you have much to learn. But I believe that you have it within yourself to be a great Prime. I have no doubt."

Optimus let what Alpha Trion said sink in, before standing tall.

"I accept this honor."

Alpha Trion smiled proudly.

"We will have a busy schedule the next few days," one of the council members said. "First the ceremony, than we must choose an appropriate mate for you."

"Choose a mate?" Optimus asked, confused.

"The Prime must be mated soon after the ceremony," another member said. "One that is approved by the council."

"If I mus t be mated, than there is someone I prefer-"

"You mean that gladiator? He is unworthy. We will not allow it."

"Whom I bond with is my choice!" Optimus yelled. "You have no right!"

"We have every right! It is written in the law!"

Optimus turned to Alpha Trion. The old mech gave Optimus a pained look. Optimus looked away, enraged as the council began to debate about whose daughter would be better suited. Alpha Trion was the only one who noticed the change in Optimus' optics. The wheels were spinning in his mind. Alpha Trion smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Potentially offensive material in this chapter. **

Xxx

"WHAT!"

Megatron was outraged. How dare they try to make Optimus bond with someone he didn't even know! Optimus had gone straight to Megatron's room after the meeting. They now sat on the berth, Megatron fuming and Optimus nervous.

"I think... I have a plan," Optimus said.

"What is it?" Megatron demanded. "How can I help?"

"Would... Would you bond with me?"

Megatron was frozen.

"I figure... if I'm already bonded... there isn't much they can do," Optimus explained.

"I'd love to... I want to..." Megatron said. "But... I don't want to bond with you just because of this..."

Optimus shook his head.

"I've wanted to since you first asked me," Optimus said. "I didn't because I felt guilty that I was lying to you. There is no need to hold back anymore."

"Are you sure," Megatron gently placed a hand on Optimus' chest. "After what you went through..."

"Many things are confusing me right now," Optimus confessed. "But this is the only thing I am absolutely sure of."

That was all Megatron needed. Megatron pulled Optimus to him, clashing their lips together. Optimus off-lined his optics as they moved to sit on their knees on the berth, facing each other. Megatron pulled away when he heard Optimus open his spark chamber. Megatron never on-lined his optics, but followed suit. Megatron finally on-lined his optics to look at Optimus.

"I... I've never actually done this before," Megatron confessed.

Optimus gently petted his cheek and smiled. His hand ran down Megatron's arm till it found his hand. His other reached for Megatron's free hand. They intertwined their hands and pressed their foreheads together. They both off-lined their optics and pushed their sparks together.

Megatron's mouth opened in a silent scream at the sensations that coursed through him. Primus, this was amazing. It was beyond pleasure. Megatron moaned and all but collapsed against Optimus. Optimus, for his part, only knew pain when interfacing. He had no idea it could feel so good.

Megatron sensed Optimus activating his bonding protocols. Megatron searched his processor, trying to find his. Frustration bled through where they were bonded. He felt Opitmus sending comfort through the bond. He felt Optimus guiding him through his own processor, towards the protocols. Megatron gasped as he activated the protocol, and the bond began.

Xxx

Optimus was much like Megatron as a child. They were both tricksters and troublemakers. The only difference was Megatron was more violent and headstrong, while Optimus was more thought out and methodical.

A memory came up, one of Megatron's. It was of his carrier, shortly before she died. She was a beautiful femme and looked like a femme version of Megatron. She had a warning for Megatron. One she said no one must ever discover.

"_**You are a telepath?" **_Opitmus asked.

"_**I can only enhance the powers of other telepaths," **_Megatron confessed.

Pain ran through Megatron as another memory surfaced, or rather, a nightmare. It was the day that changed Optimus' life forever, the day Sentinel did the unthinkable. Rage took hold of his spark as he felt the pain Optimus had suffered.

"_**How can interfacing hurt so much?"**_

"_**My spark was trying to fight off the intruder. The more my spark had to fight, the more painful it became."**_

The memories came and went. Both found that the more they learned of each other, the more they fell in love. Neither were perfect, but that didn't matter. They could work with the imperfections. When recent memories began, beginning with when they met, they were both shocked to find how happy both of them had been. It seemed like they were merely surviving up until that point. Yes, this is what they wanted. They were mores sure of it than ever before.

Both screamed in pleasure as the bond was completed, sending them both into overload. They collapsed on the berth, exhausted. They didn't even have the energy to pull their sparks apart as they fell into recharge.

Xxx

**Guess what? I didn't write this chapter! A friend did! I wasn't really comfortable with writing this (she kept picking on me :(). So, I gave the basics of what I needed to happen and she wrote it for me. So... yeah.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI! Jumping ahead in time! This takes place in TFP Season 1, but is very AU. It will take place before sick mind. Oh, and Dreadwing's around. And this chapter sucks. Just saying. Will get better.**

Xxx

Megatron awoke with a splitting headache. He really needed to stop getting overcharged at night. He groaned and rolled of the berth, hitting the floor hard. Primus, did he have to dream about the past again? It had gotten worse since Starscream had brought him back after the space bridge incident. The Dark Energon was the only thing keeping him alive. It still took Knockout forever to get him active again. The Autobots were sure in for a surprise.

'Lord Megatron,' Dreadwing commed.

"Yes?" Megatron growled.

'I believe we are under attack.'

"By who? Autobots?"

'No. Worse.'

xxx

Optimus watched his team from afar. There was a time when he would have joined them in their games, but not anymore. Not since his mate's betrayal. How could he? How could he do that to him? How could he sever their bond and attack Iacon, create his own army, and destroy Cybertron? What had happened? There was no way he could have planned that from the start. He would have seen it when they bonded. What changed him?

"Optimus," Ratchet called him out of his thoughts. Optimus turned to his uncle, and now CMO.

"I have my reports for the week ready," Ratchet said. Optimus nodded and left for his quarters, where the reports would be waiting. Ratchet sighed. There was a time when Optimus' eyes glowed with life. Now they were the eyes of one who had seen too much in his time. Of one who had betrayed. If only he could relieve him of his pain.

"_The time is coming," _a voice whispered. Ratchet stumbled.

"You okay Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Ratchet mumbled. "I'm fine..."

Xxx

Rage boiled through Megatron as he watched his men fall before the red mech. One by one, till none were left. Only he and his senior officers remained, but they were either injured or unconscious. Megatron screamed as the red mech's blade tore his arm form his shoulder, before doing the same to his leg. He... he was this powerful. A painful realization hit Megatron like a storm.

He had lost.

Xxx

Optimus had to get away. He doubted anyone on the base noticed. Well, Ratchet would have. And Bumblebee. They always did. It wasn't uncommon for Optimus to leave for a drive by himself. It helped him clear his head when dark thoughts swarmed his processor.

In hindsight, Optimus wished he had stayed. He wished he had been there. He should have been there. He was supposed to protect them. That was his reason for being. His reason for living. He should have died with them.

There were no words to describe the pain that overtook Optimus' spark at the sight of the mushroom shaped cloud. Shock, horror. He knew for a fact where it had landed. No. It couldn't be happening. His men... the humans... his uncle... his...

The last thing he remembered was the sight of the MECH ship far up ahead.

Xxx

Megatron bit back a pained scream as Knockout reacted his leg. His arm was already fixed, though he wouldn't be able to complete his work until they got to proper equipment. There wasn't much in a MECH cell. They had locked them in the small room (by Cybertronian standards) and left them. No one had come. Soon, they would begin to power down due to lack of Energon. This is just like him. To slowly torture them instead of finishing it quickly. Besides Megatron and Knockout, Starscream, Dreadwing, Breakdown and Shockwave were all there, each having receiving all the medical care that Knockout could provide under the circumstances.

"What was he doing here?" Starscream grumbled.

"I heard he escaped the prison he was in shortly after the war started," Dreadwing said. "He must have found his way here."

"What is he after?" Breakdown wondered.

Megatron, he feared, knew the answer.

Xxx

Optimus awoke surrounded by the bodies of MECH soldiers, the men brutally butchered. He knew. He knew what had happened. Optimus fell to his knees and purged his tanks, tears falling down his cheeks. Why? Why did this always happen to him?

"My, my, my! What a mess?"

Optimus didn't even care enough to feel fear. His optics were dim and unfocused as he looked up. He was the one. He knew he was. They are gone because of him. But for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Sentinel smiled gleefully at his son.

Xxx

2 weeks later

xxx

"Took you long enough," Megatron growled.

"Oh shut up," Shockwave smirked. "I'm the one doing the rescuing."

Shockwave walked over to help his brother to his feet.

"Where to?" Breakdown asked.

"The right," Shockwave said. "There's a hatch there. That leads to above ground."

The Decepticons silently made their ways through the halls, no one was in the halls, as MECH had given this section of the building to Sentinel. What had moved the two to join forces, Megatron did not know. All he knew was that they had to get out of there. Once they reached the hatch, Dreadwing climbed first in order to help pull Megatron up. Megatron hissed in pain but said nothing. The others followed them up and towards the ship a few yards away.

"Oh, I should warn you," Shockwave said. "I picked up an extra passenger."

xxx

Rage filled Sentinel as he stared at the empty room. It shouldn't be empty. There was supposed to be a mech tied to the berth. Where was he?

An angry roar rang through the base.

Xxx

Megatron sat up front with his brother. You'd think they'd have more security. Shockwave was driving the ship, his face solemn. Megatron looked back. His men looked weary and tired, on the verge of recharge. Megatron looked to the mech in the back who sat with his head rested against the wall, his optics on-lined but as though he were dead.

Megatron had never seen Optimus Prime like this and with all his spark, he wished he never had to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Already over 10,000 words! The original chapter that covered chapters 1-10 was only 5,000! WHOOO! So excited! **

Xxx

Megatron put Knockout's report aside, his hand shaking. He didn't have to read it to know what that monster had done to Optimus, but part of him had hoped that it wasn't true. But it was. That monster had taken Optimus again. He didn't know how it could get any worse.

"Primus, is this part of your plan?" Megatron asked bitterly.

There was no reply.

Xxx

"_What right did you have to go and do this?" the council member scolded. Optimus and Megatron stood before the council, both of their faces determined. To others, they might have seemed fearless, but they were in fact terrified. Both were trying to soothe each other through their bond and holding hands to offer some sort of physical comfort._

"_They did nothing wrong," Alpha Trion said lightly, obviously amused by the situation. "As he had not officially been named Prime, he is free to bond to whom he wishes."_

"_This is outrageous!" _

"_Quite," Alpha Trion agreed with a smile. "I approve."_

_The council members glared at Alpha Trion, who just smiled and winked at the couple. Optimus gave him a grateful smile and Megatron stepped closer to Optimus defensively. There was something about the council he didn't like. He didn't trust them, and he was not going to let them hurt __**his**__ mate. Optimus sent a wave of comfort to the former gladiator. Megatron looked at him with a gentle smile._

xxx

Optimus awoke form his nightmares slowly. He looked around the med bay. Oh, that's right. He was a Decepticon prisoner now. Would this be worse than being held by Sentinel? It couldn't be better. Nothing was better anymore.

He sensed someone next to him, and he looked up. Soundwave stood above him. A part of Optimus wished Soundwave didn't have his mask so that he could read his expression, the other didn't care.

Soundwave took a step back and motioned for Optimus to stand. Optimus didn't move. He didn't see the point. Soundwave watched him for a few moments before reaching out with his long, thin fingers to touch his shoulder.

Optimus reacted immediately. He fell of the berth and landed on his back. He scrambled to his feet and ran, tears falling down his face. He ran through the doors of the med bay and into the corridors. He looked back and forth, trying to decide where to go. He heard Soundwave walking towards him, and he bolted to the right. He was panicking. He didn't know where he was going, he was just running. He didn't stop until he ran into something, hard. He fell backwards, landing hard. He looked up to find an all too familiar face.

Megatron stared in shock at the trembling mech. Optimus had tears falling down his cheeks and his optics were wide and terrified. It broke Megatron's spark. Megatron opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Optimus' demeanor changed. The look in his optics and on his face turned to one of anger. He stood, shaking, but not in fear anymore. Soundwave came running down the corridor, but stopped when he saw the two mechs.

Optimus said nothing, just glared at Megatron. He turned, intending to leave, but was faced with Soundwave. Optimus looked between the two, not sure what to do.

"Soundwave will take you to your quarters," Megatron said.

_My prison. _

Optimus glared at Megatron but nodded. Soundwave motioned again for Optimus to follow, and this time Optimus obeyed. Once the two were out of sight, Megatron let out a shaky sigh. This was even harder than he thought. Oh Primus, when was this going to end? Hadn't they suffered long enough? Megatron turned and headed back to the bridge. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyways.

Xxx

"_Optimus, you are brilliant!" Alpha Trion laughed._

"_Your not angry with me?" Optimus asked._

"_Oh, no! I've been trying to repeal that stupid law forever, but the others always overrule me!" Alpha Trion became frustrated. "Who a mech bonds with is his business!" _

"_Agreed," Megatron grumbled. "If you ask me, they've all got their helms in their afts."_

"_Megatron!" Optimus gasped at him._

"_Megatron," Alpha Trion boomed. Optimus cringed. "You are officially my favorite mech."_

_Optimus gaped at him. Alpha Trion wrapped an arm around Megatron's shoulders and led him down the corridor._

"_Come on, you two! Let's get some high grade! Make sure you call Ratchet and Magnus too!" _

_Optimus shook his head and smiled as he followed the two to the Rec Room._


	13. Chapter 13

**I just realized that I forgot to ad a part to an earlier chapter! Whoops. I'll explain it here. As I mentioned in chapter 11, all the Decepticons on board Nemesis were killed. Soundwave locked down the ship so that Sentinel couldn't access it. Before coming to save them, Shockwave took out all the MECH guards they had left on the ship. **

Xxx

Optimus stepped into the his 'quarters' (most likely a prison) and stopped in shock. It was almost as big as the room he had in the palace, though not as richly decorated. The berth looked like it was designed for a mech much larger than himself. There were two doors other than the one he had entered through. It was rather nice for a prisoner.

Soundwave stepped inside and the door closed behind him. Optimus jumped and turned to look at Soundwave, alarmed. Soundwave motioned for him to look around. Optimus hesitated before turning away to wonder around the room. He came to the closest door and tried the panel. It was locked. He tried the other door. It opened into a large washroom. It was rather luxurious with plenty of wax and everything he could possibly find in a washroom.

Opitmus looked to Soundwave, confused. Soundwave nodded to him than left, leaving Optimus alone. Optimus stood there for awhile, not really sure what to do. He glanced at the energon dispenser and wondered if he should get some energon. He decided not to. Instead he walked over to the berth and crawled to the center. He found it was just as comfortable as his old one in the palace. The thought reminded him of the life he once had, the one with his mate. He clutched at his spark, the pain of his mate's betrayal tearing at him as if it were still fresh. He curled into a ball and slowly cried himself into recharge.

Xxx

_Optimus Prime walked into his quarters, exhausted. The ceremony had been longer than he thought it was going to be. He collapsed on the large berth and fell into recharge almost instantly._

_He didn't awake till several hours later. He awoke to soft kisses on his neck and jaw and a familiar weight pressed against him. Optimus moaned and smiled before wrapping his arms around his mate's neck. Megatron braced himself on his forearms and looked him straight in the optic, a wide smile on his lips. _

"_**Congratulations, Optimus Prime."**_

"_**Thank you, Megatron. Though I still think they made a mistake."**_

"_**Ah, well, only time will tell. I'm betting that the council may have had the only right choice they have ever made."**_

"_**I doubt it."**_

_Megatron chuckled and kissed his mate. _

"_**I love you. Optimus."**_

"_**If you keep saying that it'll start getting old."**_

"_**Than I'll learn how to say it in another language."**_

"_**Funny."**_

"_**I was serious!"**_

xxx

Megatron stared up at the ceiling of his quarters. How was Optimus sleeping tonight? Was he lying awake like he was? Was he in recharge? Was he having nightmares? Was he resting fitfully? Did he hate him? Could he still have feelings for him?

Would he ever forgive him?

Megatron rolled over and groaned. Why wasn't this getting any easier? It had been millions of years since this all started. Why did it still hurt so much?

Primus, you were going to keep your promise, right?

This was all going to end well...

Right?

Xxx

Soundwave awoke to the sound of screaming.

He leaped from the berth and ran to the door that joined his and Optimus' room together. Soundwave had been assigned to watch and protect Optimus while he was on board the Nemesis. It was a job that Soundwave himself requested, which surprised most of the others. He had his reason, a reason only Megatron knew.

Soundwave ran into the room t find it empty. The bed was a mess, the blankets twisted and tossed about. The only light came from the washroom, the door left open. He ran to the washroom and stopped in the doorway.

Optimus was in a corner, his arms holding his knees to his chest and his face buried. His back shook furiously as he sobbed. Concerned, Soundwave approached him, slowly trying to touch his shoulders, worried that he was hurt.

Optimus lashed out, crying hysterically. He babbled between sobs, and all Soundwave could make out was "Don't touch", "Dirty" and "Why?".

Soundwave cautiously sat down next to Optimus, not wanting to leave him alone. Optimus returned to his original position and continued to sob. Soundwave hoped that his presence offered at least a little comfort to the suffering mech.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14! WHHHEEEEWWWW!

Xxx

_Optimus gasped so loud, everyone in the room turned to look at him. Optimus collapsed, unable to stand. It was so sudden, that it nearly sent Optimus into shock. One minute he was calmly listening to how happy Megatron was. They had just found out that Megatron was carrying. They were going to have a sparkling. Megatron had gone to tell his brother. Happiness and joy radiated through their bond._

_Than he was gone. _

_No matter how he tried to reach out to him, how he tried to reach for the bond, nothing was there. Optimus screamed in fear._

Xxx

"Do we know what happened?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave shook his head.

"Sounds like he had a nightmare," Starscream suggested. "He was being held by Sentinel for who knows how long. Who knows what he did to him."

Megatron knew. He knew exactly what that monster had done to his- no. He wasn't his anymore.

"Megatron," Shockwave said as he entered, a dark shadow on his face. "I fear I have bad news."

"Have you located the Autobots?" Starscream asked.

"No, but I came across a MECH air craft," Shockwave said. "I interrogated them and... and they confirm our fears. Sentinel helped MECH locate the Autobot base and they attacked it with a Nuclear bomb. No survivors."

"Than how did Optimus-"

"He was not there at the time. He found out and attacked MECH. They say he butchered many of their soldiers until Sentinel detained him."

"That doesn't sound like Optimus," Starscream said.

"Mechs will do anything when in a rage," Megatron murmured. Could things get any worse?

"Optimus now has no where to go," Shockwave said. "I believe we either have to find a way to locate any other surviving Autobots, or we tell him the truth."

Megatron snapped his helm up.

"It's not time yet."

"What if it is?" Shockwave countered. "What if Optimus falls apart completely? He needs you right now. But he won't accept it if you don't tell you."

Megatron looked down. He wanted it to be time. He wanted to be able to hold him in his arms once more. But what if it wasn't? What if he tells him too early and everything ends up being for nothing?

Xxx

_Optimus ran through the corridors of the palace as it burned around him. He ignored his wounds and the heat of the fire, his processor set on one thing. It couldn't be possible. They were lying. They had to be lying. He would never do this. He would never betray him._

_Optimus ran into the main hall and froze. His spark nearly went into shock at the sight. His brother was on the ground. His optics were off-line and a whole was in his chest. _

_He was gone. _

_But what tore at Optimus' spark more, if it were even possible, was the mech who stood before the body, his blade covered in his brother's energon blood. His mate turned to look at Optimus with cold optics._

"_M-Megatron?" Optimus whispered. "W-what's g-g-going on?"_

_Megatron didn't respond._

"_I don't understand. Who did this?"_

"_You aren't as smart as I thought you were," Megatron said._

_Optimus couldn't help the tears that began to fall._

"_Why? I don't understand! What happened?"_

_Megatron smiled coldly._

"_Silly Prime. I had this all planned from the beginning!" Megatron announced proudly. "Soon, all of Cybertron will mine!"_

_Optimus didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it._

"_What?" Megatron scoffed. "Did you actually think I __**cared **__about you? You were just a means to an end."_

"_Your lying!" Optimus shouted. "I would have seen it through the bond if that were the case!"_

"_You can control what the other mech sees if your smart enough," Megatron explained. "I'm not foolish enough to completely open my spark to anyone, let alone a foolish mech like yourself."_

_Optimus was stunned. He couldn't move. This was some horrible nightmare. _

"_Oh, and don't worry about the sparkling," Megatron said. "I already had it terminated."_

xxx

Megatron sat at the foot of his berth, a cube of high grade in his hand. Primus, how he hated that day. How he hated the look in Optimus' optics as he tore his spark out. The pain when he was told that the mech he loved never felt the same about him. How he had used him. The horror when Megatron told him that he had terminated their sparkling.

Megatron ran to the corner of the room and purged his tanks into the can. He collapsed against the wall, heaving.

Even if he told him the truth, would Optimus ever forgive him?


	15. Chapter 15

Xxx

_Optimus lay on the berth, his optics staring blankly at the ceiling. Ratchet came in, his optics pained. Optimus knew what he was going to say. Optimus already knew. He went to Ratchet because he hoped that it wasn't, but he knew. Ratchet hesitated, not wanting to give his nephew what he had discovered, but knew he had no choice. Finally, Ratchet confirmed what Optimus already knew in his spark._

"_You're carrying."_

xxx

Optimus had been surprised when he discovered that his door was unlocked. It wasn't like Megatron to let a prisoner wonder around the ship, yet that was exactly what he was doing. Optimus walked slowly through the corridors. He was like the living dead. He was up and moving, but his optics were dim and unfocused, his face expressionless.

He stopped.

Megatron stood at the other end of the hall, out of reach but close enough to hear each other. Neither said anything. Megatron was terrified of having to talk to the broken mech. Optimus just didn't have the energy to turn and leave.

"I want to talk to you," Megatron said.

Optimus finally reacted.

"Talk?" Optimus scoffed. Rage boiled in his optics, their color pale, almost turning white. "Talk about what, exactly?"

"The reason I started the war," Megatron said.

"You made yourself perfectly clear," Optimus replied.

"Optimus, it isn't what you think," Megatron said.

"Isn't what I think?" Optimus seethed. "ISN'T WHAT I THINK?"

Megatron froze.

"You betrayed me! You killed my brother! You destroyed Cybertron! You killed my-our-sparkling!" Optimus' voice grew more and more angry as he continued. "You used me. From the moment we met, you used me, used my love for you, used my trust! I LOVED YOU!"

Megatron began to shake.

"You lied to me!" Optimus continued. "Do you have any idea how many of my friends you killed? How many sparklings you left orphaned? How much suffering you've caused? What you did-"

Optimus stopped, his voice failing as tears began to fall.

"What you did to our sparkling?"

Megatron looked up at him, confused.

"I found out not a day after your attack on the palace," Optimus growled. "I had Ratchet raise him for me to protect him from _you. _I failed though."

"I don't-"

"You don't remember?" Optimus' lips curled up in an angry smile. "He refused to sell out his friends, so you tore his voice box out."

Megatron froze in shock. He remembered. He remembered the small, yellow Autobot. He hadn't wanted to do what he did, but with his men watching, the ones who didn't know the truth, he couldn't back down on the threat he had so carelessly spouted. Horror and pain filled his spark when the realization dawned on him. What had he done to him? His own sparkling?

"Not that it matters now," Optimus said bitterly. "He's dead anyway."

"Optimus-"

"Stay away form me," Optimus whispered. "Please. I'm tired... Tired of everything... Please... Just leave me alone..."

Megatron stood there. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg for his forgiveness. He wanted to take all the pain away.

He turned and left, knowing that no matter what, there was no way that Optimus was ever going to forgive him. He just hoped that one day, Optimus would be able to one day find happiness.

Primus knew Megatron would never be able to.

Xxx

Soundwave walked into Optimus' room. He had brought some data pads for Optimus to read. He had heard from Megatron that Optimus liked to read. He hoped that Optimus would enjoy them.

He froze at the sight he found.

Soundwave ran to the comm device near the door, tearing his mask off to reveal the white face beneath, blue optics wide with fear.

"Knockout! Come to Optimus' quarters immediately!" Soundwave cried, his voice sounding deceptively like Optimus'. "He-He tried to offline himself!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Wah. It's been really angsty recently. I probably should have put angst as one of the genres. Ah well. I assure you there will be a happy ending! I don't know about you, but I can't stand angsty stories that don't have a happy ending. I absolutely hate Tragedies! **

Xxx

Megatron paced outside the med bay, his nerves keeping him form doing much else. Soundwave sat next to the door, hunched over and his hands clasped together. Megatron was angry. He was scared. He was so useless! Why couldn't he do anything when it really mattered?

Finally Knock Out came out, his face downcast. Both mechs stumbled over themselves to get to him, eager to hear what he had to say.

"He'll live," Knock Out said, his voice void of emotion. "Soundwave got to him just in time. It will take a few days for the wound to heal, but he should be fine."

"Should?"

"It depends on whether or not he'll try it again," Knock Out said.

Megatron bit his lip in an attempt to bite back the pain that stabbed at him.

"Megatron..."

"What is it Knock Out?"

"I... there's no easy way for me to say this," Knock Out sighed. "He's... Optimus is sparked."

Megatron froze. Soundwave pushed past Knock Out and ran into the med bay. No. This couldn't be happening. Optimus had been through enough. Rage boiled in Megatron. Primus, what did Optimus ever do to deserve this? Nothing. Never since the day Primus called him did he hate the blasted name so much.

"May I make a suggestion?" Knock Out asked.

Megatron nodded.

"I think you should tell him."

Megatron looked up, conflicted.

"He needs to know."

Megatron nodded and walked into the med bay. Soundwave was sitting next to Optimus, his mask off and his face buried in his hands.

"Was it worth it?" Soundwave growled.

Megatron said nothing.

"Is this price worth it?"

"I don't know," Megatron confessed. "I hope so. If it isn't, I'll make sure Primus pays for it."

"What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do to help him."

Soundwave looked up.

"Is it time?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Megatron growled. "I won't let Primus rule our lives any longer."

xxx

Optimus wanted to cry when he realized he was still online. Primus please, he was just so tired of it all! As if what he had already been through wasn't enough, now he had lost everything he cared about, was carrying his sire's sparkling, and he had hurt Megatron. He didn't mean to. He was just so angry at everything. The moment he saw the pain in his optics, Optimus snapped. He couldn't take it anymore.

Optimus became aware of something holding his hand. He slowly on-lined his optics, afraid of what he might find. He was surprised to find Megatron, asleep in a chair next to the berth, his helm rested on the berth and his hand clamped around Optimus', as though he were afraid that something would happen if he didn't.

"I'm sorry," Optimus said, his voice cracking.

Megatron jumped up. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Optimus had fallen into stasis over a week ago. Megatron was terrified that he would never see those cobalt optics again. Even dim with pain and sorrow, they were beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Optimus repeated.

"For what?" Megatron asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry," Optimus pleaded, his voice crackling. "I never meant to make you hate me."

Before Optimus knew what was happening, Megatron had pulled him to his chest, cradling his helm. Optimus could feel his tears falling onto his helm. For a few moments, that was all Megatron could do. Every time he tried to say something, the words would die in his throat. Megatron looked up when he felt someone place a hand on his arm. Soundwave looked down at them, his mask on. He turned to the console next to him and typed away furiously. When Megatron realized what he was doing, he pulled away from Optimus. Confused, Optimus looked back at Soundwave, who had pulled up a video file. Soundwave turned the screen towards Optimus and turned it on.


	17. Chapter 17

Xxx

_Megatron was in a daze. One minute, he was talking to Shockwave, the next he was in the core of Cybertron, before Primus himself. He looked around and was slightly comforted to see Shockwave next to him, along with Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. There were a few others that he didn't recognize, but he would later know as Starscream, Dreadwing, Knock Out, and Breakdown. No one knew why they were there or how they had gotten there, but all were awestruck._

"_Welcome," Primus' voice rang throughout the room. "I called all of you here for an important task."_

"_A task?" Shockwave asked cautiously._

"_The destruction of Unicron," Primus said._

"_WHAT?" Starscream screamed._

"_Shouldn't Prime be here?" Knock Out asked. _

"_The Prime must not know of my plan, else it will fail," Primus said._

"_What is it we must do?" Ultra Magnus asked._

"_All of you, excluding Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, must stage a coup against Optimus Prime."_

"_What?"_

"_You're joking right?"_

"_I'm sorry, Primus," Megatron growled. "But you must have virus or something if you think I'm going to betray my mate."_

_Megatron didn't see it coming. One minute, he was growling at Primus (Primus of all people!) the next he had something jabbed into his processor. Megatron would never speak of the things he saw other than that they were possibly as terrible the nightmares of Unicron himself. He screamed in pain and horror, until the cable in the back of his helm was retracted. Megatron fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his chest protectively. _

"_That is what will happen if you do not listen and obey," Primus said. "We tried to find another way to prevent that, but we were unsuccessful."_

"_We?" Ratchet asked._

"_One of the original Primes had the ability to predict the future, or rather, the possible futures," Primus said. "We devised a plan that would allow Unicron to be destroyed, without wiping out all of the Cybertronian race."_

"_I can't," Megatron pleaded. "I can't betray Optimus."_

"_This plan will cause much pain," Primus admitted. "But it is nothing compared to the pain that will be brought about if Unicron wins."_

"_Than choose someone else," Megatron said._

"_It has to be you," Primus said firmly. "Optimus Prime is too weak now. This is the only way he'll ever become strong enough to defeat Unicron. He has the power within him, but this is the only way he will ever be able to access that power. I promise you, the time will come when you will be able to tell Optimus the truth. When you can tell everyone the truth. But until then, you must listen to me, or else you will lose Optimus forever."_

xxx

Soundwave stopped the recording. Optimus just stared at the screen, not quite believing what he had been shown. Megatron had his optics on his hands, afraid to look up and meet Optimus' optics.

"So," Optimus finally said. "All this time, we've been puppets in someone else's show."

Megatron flinched.

"He told you to kill Ultra Magnus?"

"He... he said that it was the only way to truly make you believe that... that I had betrayed you," Megatron said, the memory filling him with grief. "Ultra Magnus said he understood. He didn't even fight it..."

"The destruction of Cybertron?"

Megatron nodded.

"And our sparkling?"

Megatron nodded again.

Optimus gripped the berth hard enough to dent it.

"But I couldn't do it."

Optimus snapped his helm around to look at Megatron. Megatron finally looked up at him.

"I couldn't bring myself to kill _your_ sparkling," Megatron said. "I refused. When he was born, I had Shockwave raise him."

Hope returned to Optimus' optics. Was it possible? Was one of his sparklings still alive?

"Where is he?" Optimus begged. "What does he look like? What did you name him?"

"He looked like my sire," Megatron said. "Almost an exact replica. But he had my carriers quiet personality, and he had your face and voice. I had to hide him, I couldn't risk anyone knowing. When he was old enough to understand, he started wearing a mask and stopped talking around others. He was, is still, mad at me, but he understood."

Optimus started to cry, not in sorrow this time, but in joy, knowing that he was alive.

"Where is he?" Optimus pleaded.

"Here, on Earth," Optimus gasped. "We named him after my carrier... Soundwave."

Optimus' spark froze. He turned slowly back to the spy on the other side of the berth. Soundwave hesitantly took his mask off. Optimus gently reached to touch the soft white face, staring into Soundwave's-his son's-cobalt optics.

"H-hello sire," Soundwave said shyly.

Optimus pulled Soundwave down to him, holding him as tightly as possible. Soundwave awkwardly reciprocated, happy that his sire was so accepting of him, but nervous about finally being able to meet his sire as he really was: his son.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus," Megatron whispered. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know... to know that I never hated you. That I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Megatron buried his face in his hands. Optimus looked over to him, not really sure how to respond.

"I... the hardest thing for me... during the war," Optimus began. "Was that I could never bring myself to hate you. I could never stop loving you."

Megatron looked up hopefully.

"I... I don't know if we could ever... be together again... but," Optimus continued. "Give me time. I might be able to forgive you... one day."

Megatron smiled.

"That is all I could possibly ask," Megatron said.


	18. Chapter 18

Xxx

Soundwave was on the bridge, staring blankly at the screen. Everything was supposed to be okay now. His sire was doing better since he'd been told. He spent a lot of time with Soundwave, trying to get the quiet mech to talk to him at every available moment. Soundwave told him everything he asked about, from his interests to what he was like as a sparkling. Soundwave wasn't used to talking so much, but he enjoyed talking to him. He found that he was actually much like his sire, especially in hobbies.

But things were not as okay as Optimus tried to make it seem.

No one noticed until Megatron showed up. Optimus would clam up and look away, guiltily. It wasn't logical, as Optimus had no reason to feel guilty. It wasn't until the third time it happened that Soundwave noticed something: Optimus refused to talk about the life growing inside him. He refused to let Knock Out preform any of the standard check ups. Soundwave knew, due to a conversation he had overheard between his carrier and uncle, that what Sentinel did to him was horrible but nothing knew. Once he was given hope again, he should be handling what happened, especially since it was only a two week period instead of several years.

"Your doing it again," Knock Out said.

Soundwave was startled by Knock Out's appearance. He hadn't noticed him enter.

"Why don't you ask him instead of standing around and doing nothing?" Knock Out asked. Soundwave turned back to the screen. Knock Out sighed. He wished he could take care of all of this for Soundwave, but this was something he needed to take care of himself.

To say Knock Out felt weird about his feelings for Soundwave was an understatement. He fragging delivered the mech! Granted, Soundwave was of legal age now, and he was very mature for his age, but still! Knock Out couldn't help himself. For one, Soundwave was fragging gorgeous under his mask. Two, his silent act was actually a way to cover Soundwave's shyness, which Knock out found endearing. Three, he was very, very smart. He was almost perfect in the medic's optics.

Soundwave suddenly ran off. Knock Out smiled after him.

Xxx

"You're still in love with him," Soundwave announced as he walked into the Prime's quarters. Optimus looked up, startled.

"What?"

"You're still in love with him," Soundwave repeated. "You _want_ to be with him."

Optimus looked away.

"Why don't you tell carrier?" Soundwave asked. "He'd be overjoyed."

"I can't," Optimus said.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I can't!"

"That isn't an answer."

"Because I'm dirty!" Optimus screamed. "Because my spark has been tainted by my own sire!"

"That's no different from before," Soundwave said. "What's so different now?"

"Because I'm sparked!" Optimus screamed. "Because I am carrying someone else's sparkling!"

Soundwave was silent, considering his next words.

"And you think carrier cares?"

"Even if he doesn't, I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't ask him to help me raise someone else's sparkling."

"Shouldn't you leave that up to him."

"He deserves better."

"He deserves to be with whomever he chooses, which is you."

"If he wanted me he'd come to me."

"The only reason he doesn't is because he is convinced you could never forgive him."

"..."

"Can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Can you forgive him?"

"I... I was never angry with him," Optimus confessed. "I figured it was something I did."

"What could you possibly so that would cause someone to do something like that?"

"..."

"Never mind. But you've already forgiven him?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Than you are both holding back due to misconceptions," Soundwave said. "You can't do this to each other forever."

"He'll get over me."

"No, he won't. Not after all that he's done for the sake of helping you."

"He did it because Primus told him to."

"He did it because he was afraid of the pain you would suffer if you lost against Unicron."

"There's no way I can-"

Optimus' optics widened in shock. Soundwave turned around to find Megatron in the door, watching them with tears in his optics. Knock Out was right beside him.

"Well, this is awkward," Knock Out said.

Xxx

**Yes, I did it! I put it in! I loved it when Knock out said it in the show! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Chapter 19! My friend helped me with the last part! **

**WARNING: Potentially offensive material in the last part of the chapter.**

Xxx

The four stood there, frozen. Optimus was in shock while Soundwave and Knock Out were waiting to see what happened next. Megatron's expression was unreadable. Finally, Megatron spoke.

"Could you leave us alone please?" he said quietly.

Knock Out and Soundwave looked at each other than obeyed. The door shut behind them, leaving the two alone. Optimus began to say to say something, but was silenced by Megatron's lips on his own. Optimus didn't move for a moment, surprised, until he instinctively gave into the kiss. Megatron made sure he was gentle with him, like when they first kissed in his old apartment.

Megatron gently pulled away and looked Optimus in the optic. Before Megatron had a chance to say anything, Optimus kissed him again. Optimus knew he shouldn't be doing this. They had so much they had to talk about. But in that moment, when Megatron kissed him, Optimus realized just how much he had missed him. In that moment, all Optimus wanted was to touch him like he used to.

Megatron pulled away, causing Optimus to snap out of it. He was horrified! What did he just do?

"I-I'm sorry!"

"What for?" Megatron smiled. "I kissed you first, remember?"

Optimus looked down.

"Hey," Megatron said softly. "It's okay. Optimus..."

Megatron gently lifted his chin up and caressed his cheek.

"You aren't mad at me?" Megatron whispered.

"What did you see?" Optimus asked.

Megatron's optics widened in fear and anger.

"Cybertron was obliterated," he whispered. "The Cybertronians were massacred, all except you... and Sentinel."

Optimus bit his bottom lip.

"He... he used you as a... as a breeder," Megatron began to shake. "He had forced you to give birth so many times, that it eventually killed you. Than he took one of your daughters and did the same to her. He repeated this until the day he died in an accident.. His sparklings only knew what their sire had shown them, and they all became like them. They had populated a small planet, but it was horrible. The strong ruled and the weak were stuck serving as slaves or breeders, up until Unicron found them. There were no survivors this time."

By the time he was done, Megatron was shaking. Optimus had taken one of his hands and Megatron had his helm rested against his shoulder.

"The reason I did what I did was because I wanted to protect you," Megatron said. "I couldn't stand the thought of Sentinel getting his hands on you again. But I failed... he still... I'm so sorry..."

Optimus wrapped his arms around Megatron, trying to offer some comfort. Megatron sighed. He had forgotten how good it felt to have Optimus hold him. He pulled away, looking him in the optic.

"I understand if you can't forgive me," Megatron whispered. "I expected it. But... If you can... If you can still love me... I want to be here for you. You don't have to do this alone."

Optimus held Megatron's hand tighter.

"You were sparked close enough to the time we saved you that we can say the sparkling is mine," Megatron said firmly. "No one else needs to know any different. I will raise him with you, if you'll let me-"

Optimus kissed him hungrily. Megatron gasped, allowing Optimus' glossa to slip into his mouth. Megatron moaned and pulled Optimus up into his lap.

"I love you," Optimus finally said when they parted.

"I'd return your sentiment," Megatron said teasingly. "But I don't want to wear it out just yet."

Optimus chuckled.

"I'd never get tired of it," Optimus whispered. Megatron smiled and reached forward to peck him on the lips.

"I love you," Megatron whispered.

He moved down a pick to kiss Optimus' jaw.

"I love you."

Megatron continued to whisper to Optimus as he explored his neck and chest with his lips. They moved so that Megatron was on his back with Optimus straddling him. Megatron moaned as Optimus continued to explore his mouth. Frag, he had forgotten how amazing that felt! He didn't even register Optimus' hands on his chest until they began to trace the seam, silently begging him to open.

"Optimus," Megatron gasped. "Are- are you sure you want this?"

"Please," Optimus begged. "I need you."

That was all he needed. Megatron opened his chest, exposing his spark. Optimus quickly opened his own spark and pushed it into Megatron's, causing both of them to scream in pleasure. They didn't even have to activate their bonding protocols. They activated immediately, recreating the bond that had been broken. Both moaned as they felt the memories swarm their minds. Optimus began to cry when he felt how much pain his loved one had gone through.

Optimus was surprised when he felt Megatron blocking one of his own memories.

"_**It's what Primus showed me," **_Megatron said over the bond. **_"I don't want you to see that."_**

Optimus nodded in understanding before throwing his head back to scream as he overloaded, dragging Megatron with him.

Optimus collapsed on top of Megatron, exhausted. Megatron smiled gently and held Optimus as close as possible. Both we content to just bask in each other's presence and the joy of having their bond restored. It felt as though he had been missing a piece of themselves, like they were only half alive that entire time.

"_**Optimus," **_Megatron gasped.

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**I can feel the sparkling."**_

Optimus pulled away, suddenly worried that they might have hurt the sparkling. Megatron sat up and closed his chest before reaching out towards Optimus' spark. He gazed in awe at the tiny spark next to the larger one. It pulsed in time with Optimus', and Megatron smiled when he felt the curious creature searching his mind. The sparkling was so innocent and pure...

"_**He," **_Megatron suddenly whispered over the bond.

"_**He?"**_

"_**It's a mech."**_

"_**How... how can you tell?"**_

"_**I can sense it. Can't you?"**_

"_**Carriers can't start making the bond with the sparkling until the third month."**_

"_**Really? I was bonded with Soundwave by the first."**_

"_**Your a telepath. That's probably it."**_

"_**Probably..."**_

"_**Megatron?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**What's... what's he like?"**_

Megatron smiled.

"_**How about you wait and find out yourself?"**_

Optimus nodded dejectedly.

"_**But I will tell you this: I love him already."**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Final Chapter to the Saving Prime Ark!**

Xxx

"You guys bonded again didn't you?" Knock Out asked.

Megatron had brought Optimus into the med bay for his first check up in a while. Knock Out had just finished all his scans. Optimus was sitting on the berth, his hand intertwined with Megatron's.

"Yes," Megatron said anxiously. "We didn't hurt the sparkling, did we?"

"No," Knock Out assured him. "Actually, it was the best thing you could do for him. Although you can't feel the sparkling yet, Optimus, the sparkling is constantly reading your spark and processor. The sparkling is using your bond to connect to Megatron. When it is born, it will instantly seek Megatron out as his sire."

Megatron sighed in relief.

"However, no more interfacing until the sparkling is born," Knock Out warned. "He's going to move into the gestation chamber, than the chamber will move into your spark. Interfacing could kill the sparkling or harm you."

Optimus nodded in understanding. Knock Out smiled at the two of them.

"Soundwave's going to be happy when he finds out you two are finally together again," Knock Out smirked.

Megatron returned his smirk.

"I bet you can't wait to tell him yourself, can you?"

Knock Out stuttered a bit before leaving in a huff. Optimus raised an optic ridge at him.

Xxx

Sentinel smiled to himself proudly. His plan was better than he thought. It was only a matter of time until Optimus was his again. And he couldn't wait until MECH was out of his way, them and their irritating mockery they were building. Once he didn't need to them anymore, he would dispose of them himself.

Sentinel walked into his room, smiling at the mech cuffed to the berth.

"Hello Bumblebee," Sentinel grinned. "How about playing a game with your grandsire?"

Bumblebee glared in response.


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG! This has had over 2,000 views! I'm so excited! XD I'd like to see how many views some of my fav fanfics have had. I think that's how you tell if people like your story. Thanks to everyone reading!**

Xxx

Jack Darby made a mistake.

He believed the Autobots invincible. He believed they could never really die. They always came back. No one could really hurt them.

He was wrong.

It had been almost 7 months since they were all destroyed by MECH. Everyone was forced to leave Jasper due to the radiation left behind from the bomb. Miko had been forced to go back home. Raf's family moved to someplace in California. Jack was in Dallas Texas. His mom had gotten a really good job in one of the hospitals. Jack didn't didn't like it there. He missed not having to worry about traffic on his way home. He missed knowing almost everybody.

He missed the Autobots.

Jack really shouldn't have been outside at night. He was used to Jasper, where he could walk around and not really worry. Of course, he usually had his partner with him. Jack sighed at the thought of Arcee. God, he missed her. He missed them all.

He did not, however, miss any of the Decepticons, like the one speeding towards him.

He recognized Breakdown a moment too late. Breakdown transformed and jumped at Jack, scooping him up before returning to his alt mode. Jack struggled against the seat belt in vain. He reached for his phone to find it wasn't there. He had to pick tonight of all nights to forget it. A ground bridge opened and Breakdown sped through than skidded to a stop. As soon as he had stopped moving, Breakdown released the seat belt, allowing Jack to scramble out.

"Jack!"

"Mom!'

Jack ran to the center of the room, joining his mother, Fowler, Miko and Raf. All looked around uneasily, Raf and June obviously scared while Fowler tried to act calm and Miko was putting on her tough front. Soundwave stood before the ground bridge controls with Knockout nearby. Breakdown stood to the right, and there was a 'con they didn't recognize on the other side with a single optic. Dreadwing was on the opposite side of the bridge from the controls. Starscream and Megatron stood before the exit, glaring at them dangerously.

"What do you want from us," Jack demanded, taking a step towards Megatron. "The Autobots are gone. There is nothing you can gain from kidnapping us."

"I quite agree," Starscream grumbled.

Megatron's attention was drawn towards the sound of quick steps from behind him. He stepped to the side, and Starscream hesitantly followed suit. Jack couldn't believe his eyes, even when the large red and blue mech sped walked up to them than knelled down in front of them.

"Optimus!" Raf cried, running up to hug the Prime's leg. Optimus smiled broadly. Jack noticed Megatron and Starscream stiffen. Jack returned his attention back to the Autobot leader, who had a lot more energy than Jack remembered. The look on his face reminded Jack of a giddy toddler.

"You're alive!" Miko squeaked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fowler demanded.

Optimus' face fell, and for a second, Jack was sure he was going to cry.

"You... You're not happy to see me?" Optimus whimpered.

Taken off guard by his reply, Fowler stammered, his eyes wide in shock.

"Of course we are," June interjected.

"We missed you!" Raf sobbed.

Optimus smiled brightly again.

"I've been looking for you for months now!" Optimus said giddily.

"What about the others?" Miko asked excitedly.

Optimus' face fell again. He looked down towards the ground, his shoulders shaking. Jack was disappointed that their other friends didn't make it, but that seemed second to the fact that Optimus Prime- _the _Optimus Prime- was crying. Megatron walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come now, no crying," Megatron soothed. Optimus didn't respond. "If you stop crying, we can get some energon treats."

Optimus suddenly jumped up, his smile even broader than before and his optics glowing.

"Really? Right now?"

"In a little bit," Megatron answered.

Optimus fell back to his knees, returning to his depressed state.

"...or we could get some now..."

Optimus jumped back up, _squealing _excitedly, before turning to _skip_ down the halls. Megatron sighed and followed.

"I've decided I had waaaay too much to drink," Fowler said. "Cause I swear I just saw Optimus Prime skip down the hall."

The others just stared at him.


	22. Chapter 22

Xxx

Megatron was very glad he had brought Megatron back to his-their room.

As always, the thought brought a smile to his face. Their room. It was perfect. Almost as perfect as having Optimus in his lap. Of course, Optimus was humming like a sparkling while sucking on his energon treat, but nothing compared to having the warmth of his mate's body against his.

"Sorry," Optimus said.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being silly."

Megatron smiled.

"I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Really really?"

"Really. I actually kinda enjoy it."

"Than thank you."

Megatron gave him a confused smile.

"For what?"

"For bringing them here."

Megatron's smile faltered. Optimus frowned.

"You don't like my friends?"

"It's not that..." Megatron assured him. "It's just... the only humans I've really had contact with was MECH. I'm just worried about you and the sparkling."

Optimus smiled sweetly.

"It'll be okay. Jack, Miko and Raf are basically sparklings still themselves, June is a carrier herself, and Fowler... well... Fowler is Fowler. He would never do anything to harm someone weaker than him," Optimus nuzzled Megatron's neck. "Besides, we've got you to protect us, and I am still Prime."

Megatron smiled as Optimus went back to his treat.

"I bet the humans are really confused right now," Megatron said.

Xxx

"You actually expect us to believe that?" Fowler growled.

Shockwave stared at him coolly.

"It is the truth. Whether you believe it or not is your choice," Shockwave stated.

"Optimus and Megatron are, like, married?" Miko said skeptically. "Hard to believe."

"Why else would Optimus be here of his own volition?" Shockwave asked.

"You drugged him or did something to his head," Fowler said. "Why else would Optimus Prime skip?"

"That would be Megatron's fault," Breakdown admitted.

"What did you do to him?" Miko demanded.

"Got him sparked," Starscream said simply.

The humans starred at him.

"We have no idea what that means," Jack said.

"He is carrying a sparkling," Knockout said.

"What's a sparkling?" Raf asked.

"Sparkling," Soundwave said, making the humans jump. "The equivalent to a human child."

Everyone was silent.

"OPTIMUS IS PREGNANT?"

"Wait, isn't Optimus like a guy?" Miko asked.

"We have femmes and mechs, but we are technically genderless," Shockwave said. "However, the during the last two months, it starts to mess with the carriers processor, causing his emotions to become unstable. Every now and then, they'll be completely normal, but not often."

"Hold on," Fowler said. "You expect us to believe that Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, is pregnant with Megatron's, the Leader of the Decepticons, kid?"

"We already told you that they were mated before," Starscream grumbled. "I don't see why it's so hard to understand."

"Because it's unbelievable!" Fowler snapped. "If Megatron did have feelings like that for Optimus, he wouldn't have tried to kill him so many times!"

"If Megatron had tried to kill him," Shockwave said. "He'd be dead."

"I doubt that," Jack scoffed.

"Optimus may be a great warrior now," Shockwave said. "But he wasn't always. Megatron was the one who taught him how to fight, though he was still stronger than him at the beginning of the war."

_At least when he wasn't in a rage._

"We aren't getting anywhere," Dreadwing sighed. "Let's just leave it at that and let Optimus take care of it when he snaps out of it."

"Which might not be until he births," Knock Out pointed out.

"How long will that be?" June asked, nervous but curious at the same time.

"Any day," Breakdown responded. "He actually should have already birthed. The carrying cycle is only 6 months."

"If he doesn't within the next week, I may need to cut it out of him," Knock Out sighed.

"What?" Miko snapped. "Why?"

"Because if it grows any bigger, it could cause permanent damage to his spark, even kill him," Knock Out snapped back. "Not to mention it will be very painful when he births."

"It hurts?" June asked. "Like a human?"

"I guess," Knock Out shrugged. "The gestation chamber moves into the carriers spark. Not only will he feel the pain of the cables being torn free and the chamber tearing, but he'll have to deal with something physical moving through his spark. Not pleasant."

"What's a gestation chamber?" Raf asked.

Fowler shrugged.

"So it hurts to have something move in your spark. But isn't it pure energy?" June asked.

"The spark is a mystery, even to us," Knock Out said. "While it is usually pure energy, it becomes solid when touched, which is why it hurts. But to have something touch the outside of it is rather..." Knock Out smirked. "Pleasurable."

"I believe you should end the conversation here while the children are present," Dreadwing warned.

"If you wish to stay here, I have a room set up near Prime's quarters. If not, we will take you back home and contact you again when Optimus wishes to see you," Shockwave said.

The humans looked at each other.

"We have to get home before our parents start freaking," Raf said. Miko nodded.

"I have a meeting," Fowler said.

"Mom?" Jack asked warily.

"I... I have off tomorrow," June said. "If Optimus is near by, I wouldn't mind staying. If that's what you want Jack."

Jack nodded.

"Very well," Shockwave said. "Soundwave, Breakdown, and Dreadwing will take you three home. You two come with me."


	23. Chapter 23

Xxx

Pain was all he registered.

He couldn't even see the faces of the ones who were doing this to him. They were hidden in the shadows that seemed to follow them. The only thing he could see were their bright blue optics that glowed at him coldly.

He felt his wings slowly being sawed off. He felt their servos as they slowly dissected him, piece by piece. One of them was slowly chopping his limbs off, going from joint to joint. He pleaded with them to just let it end, but they would not reply. They showed no sign of even hearing him. One of them reached for his spark, forcing his hand inside.

Xxx

Bumblebee's optics snapped open as the cable was removed from his processor. He looked around the room, confused. Unfortunately, he recognized it. It was _his _room. He whimpered and a single tear fell from his optic, which was immediately wiped away. Bumblebee flinched away from the touch, earning himself a chuckle.

"There, there, little bee," the red mech soothed. "It's alright. Your grandsire is right here..."

Bumblebee glared at him.

"_You are not my grandsire!"_ Bumblebee beeped furiously at him. _"I don't know you!"_

The red mech grinned softly at him.  
"You will, sweet bee," the mech said. "Tell Ratchet 'hello' for me, okay?"

Bumblebee looked away.

Xxx

"Than it's all true?" Jack asked.

Optimus nodded.

"I know this must be difficult," Optimus said. "But you have to believe us."

Optimus awoke the morning after the humans were brought to the Nemesis clear minded. He greeted June and Jack as he normally would have, though there was a sad tone in his voice when he told them everything from his perspective. But Optimus seemed happy- well, happy for a (normal) Optimus Prime- when he told them about him and Megatron.

"Though I must say, I was surprised to learn you agreed to stay, Ms. Darby," Optimus said.

"She and Knock Out got into a conversation about Cybertronian reproduction not too long after we arrived," Jack said nonchalantly. "She seemed rather comfortable after that."

June glared at her son who smiled back. Truth was, she didn't view Jack as a kid anymore. He was less than a year from 18, meaning he would be out of her control. Besides, Jack would have stayed anyways. This way at least she'd know he was okay.

"So," June decided to change the subject. "Is this your first time?"

"No," Optimus replied. "I've had two other sons, though I did not carry one of them."

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly. "What happened to them?"

"The elder was carried by Megatron, and is on board this very ship," Optimus paused. "The other... the other is no longer with us."

xxx

Ratchet ran to Bumblebee's side as soon as the iron-bar door closed. Arcee and Bulkhead were in the cell across the hall, their optics wide with worry. Ratchet carried the weak mech to the berth and laid him down gently. Ratchet quickly used his limited scanning abilities to run basic diagnostics on him.

"Is he okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said aloud than added to himself, "Physically."

Bumblebee flickered his optics on-line and looked up to Ratchet.

"_Carrier?" _he beeped softly

"Yes," Ratchet whispered. "I'm here."

"_Why me Ratchet? Why only me?"_

"I don't know, bee," Ratchet lied.

"_He keeps on saying that he's my grandsire."_

"He's lying," Ratchet said firmly, his spark plagued with guilt.

"_He mentioned you. Is... is it possible that he's my sire's sire?"_

Ratchet's optics darkened.

"No, there is no way," Ratchet said. "This is how he does things. He's trying to get into your head."

"_You do know him, then. Who is he? What does he want?"_

Ratchet was still for a moment, not sure what to say.

"I can't say anything right now, bee," Ratchet said gently. "One day, but not right now. I promise. Let's just focus on getting out of here, okay?"

Bumblebee nodded and Ratchet helped his turn over so that he was laying on his front, reveling the device at the base of his neck. Ratchet removed the top plating from it and pulled out what tools he had managed to get a hold of from under the berth. He went to work on it, slowly and cautiously.

"_How long will it take?" _

"It's connected to your processor. I have to be careful. It could take from a few minutes to a few weeks."

"_So you really think the mech from my dreams will help us?"_

"You are connected telepathically to him for whatever reason. You can reach out to him for help."

"_Carrier?"  
_"Yes."

"_It's not your fault."_

Ratchet didn't respond, but a single tear fell down his cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

**You might have noticed my updates have slowed down a bit. That's a mixture of writers block and school. I'll try to at least get a chapter done a week, more if I can, and if not I apologize in advance. Reviews help... (hint hint)**

**And I am LOVING writing the pregnant Optimus! It's just too much fun! (Cue Rumplestiltskin laugh) I'm thinking about writing a crack fic about a bunch of pregnant Cybertronians and the poor humans having nervous breakdowns... :)**

**And you get to see a bit of what goes on in Sentinel's head in this chapter.**

Xxx

"You had a telepathic link with your sparkling?"

Optimus gave June an uncharacteristic smile. He was seated on a table with his legs swinging under him.

"Yup!"

"Do all carriers?" June asked.

"During the second half of carrying, yes," Knock Out answered her. "That is severed, however, when the sparkling is born. Megatron comes from a family of telepaths, so the sparkling had inherited it from him."

"You'll find quite a few of the Decepticons are telepaths," Breakdown said.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Telepaths were killed under the old laws," Dreadwing said. "Many of the telepaths who joined us and weren't in on everything were either after revenge or wanted their sparklings to be safe. No one really believed Prime wanted to repeal those laws at the time."

"But you did, right?" Jack asked.

"It was the one law Optimus had the time to make," Megatron said as he entered the room. Optimus squealed and ran over to his mate, wrapping his arms around one of Megatron's. Megatron rose an optic ridge at the Prime, who just purred in reply.

"That is so creepy," Jack said.

"I think it's sweet," June said.

"Prime is going to be horrified when he comes out of this," Starscream snickered.

"Which is why you will be deleting all of your little videos, Starscream," Megatron growled. Optimus stuck his glossa out at him.

"Oh, come on!" Starscream pleaded. "Skywarp would kill me!"

"Just do it," Knock Out smirked. "Besides, I'm sure it'll be only a matter of time before our Lord Megatron gets sparked. That will be a lot more interesting."

Starscream grinned devilishly.

"Excuse me, Optimus," Megatron said as he gently dislodged himself from the whimpering Prime. "I must go kill my medic and SIC."

"Kay," Optimus smiled. "But I want oil sticks later!"

"As you wish. I AM GOING TO TURN YOU BOTH INTO SCRAP, YOU SONS OF GLITCHES!"

Optimus giggled as he watched his mate chase after the fleeing mechs.

"I can't wait till Optimus is back to normal," Jack mumbled.

Xxx

Sentinel watched gleefully and Bumblebee writhed in pain on the berth. Physical torture was much too dirty, and he wasn't about to dirty himself with a telepaths spark. Plus this type of torture was so much more effective. They feel everything as though it were real, but no damage is actually done, so you can continue, as long as you gave them breaks to keep them from having a total meltdown. Not to mention you can kill them over and over without actually doing it.

Bumblebee's body went limp, signaling the end of the illusion. Sentinel reached over and pulled the cable from Bumblebee's neck. He gently placed it down and went to sooth the trembling mech. Oh, how much fun it was to torture the mechs with kindness afterward. Treating him horribly afterwards would make him hate him, but being kind otherwise would cause conflicting emotions.

Bumblebee glared at Sentinel, making the red mech smile. Oh, he was definitely Optimus' offspring. He never could really break him either. He hated that Megatron had been given that honor. Sentinel could still remember when he had sneaked into the palace to see his wayward offspring right after the betrayal. Oh, he hid it well, but he had truly broken. The way he cried, the way he curled up as if trying to close off the world, the way he howled in pain... It would have been perfect if it had been him who did that to him instead of that filthy gladiator.

Granted, breaking the mech before him wouldn't be nearly as fun, but the results would be. He couldn't wait to see the look on the younger Prime's face when he tossed the body of his son before his feet, alive, but nothing more than an empty husk. The mere thought made his systems heat up.

But the foolish mech was making it harder than it should be. He would have to come up with a new tactic. Well, he still had two more tricks up his specially for him. Oh, it would be perfect. If only the fool didn't look so much like StarJewel. It aggravated him to no end. How he had hated that mech...

He smiled softly and reached down to gently kiss Bumblebee's helm.

Xxx

**Sentinel Prime is a Perv. He's gotta be to do things he's done, right? Primus, I hate him! Your not the only one, Indigo Ninja!**


	25. Chapter 25

Xxx

Bumblebee was running. He searched desperately for help, but all he could see was darkness. He heard his attacker chasing him, his steps making the ground shake. He cried desperately, but no one responded. A large claw grabbed a hold of his arm, puling him to the ground. He tried to run away, but his attacker took a hold of his arm and flipped him onto his back. He froze. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed. He was defenseless as his faceless attacker began to pry his chest open. He sighed in relief when he looked past his bulky form. Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead were there! He beeped at them, begging for help.

They turned and walked away.

Xxx

Soundwave walked onto the bridge, humming to himself as he read the data pad in his hands. It was Optimus' latest scans. The sparkling was rather large. If he doesn't birth soon, he was going to have to operate. He'd give it a few more days. Removing a sparkling surgically was painful, and there was a high risk that either the carrier or the sparkling could be hurt or killed, but if the sparkling grew too big, it could get to the point where the carrier's chest couldn't contain it anymore and the sparkling would be crushed, talking his carrier's spark with him.

"Sparking are very troublesome," Knock Out murmured.

Knock Out sighed and looked up. He jumped when he saw Soundwave at the controls. He shouldn't be surprised. Soundwave was almost always there. Nowadays, when he wasn't with his carrier, he was working. Workaholic.

"What could you possibly be working on that would take up so much of your time?" Knock Out inquired as he approached.

"I am searching for Sentinel," Soundwave replied without looking up.

Knock Out leaned against the side of the console.

"I am so not used to you answering back," Knock Out said.

"There is no reason not to anymore," Soundwave responded calmly.

"Hmm," Knock Out looked up at the screen. "Why are you looking for Sentinel anyways?"

"It will be easier to hide from him if we know where he is," Soundwave said. "I don;t believe we want to accidentally run into him, at least not until the sparkling is born."

Knock Out's smile didn't falter, but his expression became dark.

"I'm sure Megatron's going to want revenge after all this," Knock Out said.

"Of that, I am certain," Soundwave agreed. "But I don't think sire will approve."

"It's not like it will be a bad thing," Knock Out said. "The entire universe would be better off without him."

"I agree," Soundwave said. "But he believes that he should face justice for his sins before Primus, not be murdered in vengeance."

"What do you think?"  
"My feelings are the same as carrier's," Soundwave said. "But that choice should be left to the one who has suffered most by his hands. If this is sire's wish, I will not go against it."

Knock Out sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I better get going. I'm running low on energon right now," Knock Out said. "You want some?"

Soundwave shook his head.

"In that case, I'll make it an order as CMO of the Nemesis," Knock Out said and as he left.

When he heard the door close, Soundwave let out a shaky sigh. One advantage of having the mask on was that no one could see his expressions, which Soundwave had a hard time controlling. He was sure he was bright red whenever the medic came near him.

He should have known better than to fall for the medic. The mech was old enough to his creator, for Primus' sake! True, he was younger than his own creators, but not by much. Not to mention the mech had delivered him. At most, Knock Out probably viewed him as a younger sibling. He would never feel the same way about him. Not to mention Megatron would probably not be very happy.

Megatron and Optimus, who had secretly watched the exchange, walked down the hall, Optimus humming like a sparkling.

"Hey, if they like each other so much, why don't they say so?" Optimus asked, sounding innocent.

"Soundwave is as oblivious as one of Earth's 'bats' and it's almost impossible to read Soundwave because of the mask."

"Hmm," Optimus looked thoughtful. "They probably think that you would kill Knock Out."

Megatron smiled.

"Who says I wouldn't?"

"Cause you don't care as long as he's happy," Optimus answered distantly. "They don't have to worry about you as long as Soundwave never cries."

Megatron shrugged.

"They are also probably hesitant about the age difference," Optimus suggested, still acting distant.

"Why would that matter?"

"I noticed older mechs tend to be nervous about courting younger ones," Optimus said. "I want oil cakes!"

Megatron sighed.

"Alright."


	26. Chapter 26

**I MAKE MYSELF SAD! BUMBLEBEE! **

**My best friend says I'm evil... I agree... **

**On that note, my friend, khdreamfan, and I will be writing a fic based on H.I.V.E. It'll be an OC story, but the characters will fit in pretty well with the existing characters. Keep an eye out for it! We'll start working on it next Friday! We have some pretty good ideas, if I say so myself.**

**Now, on to Bumblebee!**

xxx

Optimus skipped down the hall, humming. Megatron was waiting at the end, smiling softly. He really wished he had been there last time. Shockwave said he hated it when Megatron was carrying. They had to create a story bout Megatron having a virus to hide him. Knock Out said the cyclops had a nervous breakdown. Megatron, however, was enjoying taking care of the pregnant mech. He guessed being the mate made all the difference.

Xxx

Bumblebee was barely returning to consciousness. It was those few moments of peace when he didn't remember anything about where he was or what had happened to him. He was safe, his head resting in his carriers protective lap. Only one thing was missing. The mech. He had never seen him, but he heard him. In those few moments, he would whisper to him through his mind. But he disappeared 7 months ago, when they were captured.

He was drawn from his daze when he heard the door creak open. Bumblebee jumped up and panicked at the sight of his tormentor. The red mech smiled down at them. Ratchet moved to stand in front of Bumblebee, trying to protect him.

"Leave him be!" Ratchet snapped. "You've done enough!"

Sentinel chuckled.

"No need for that. I'm not here for him," the red mech said.

Ratchet stiffened.

"What do you want?" Ratchet growled.

"Oh, come on, Ratch!" the red mech grinned. "Is that anyway to greet your little brother?"

Bumbebee looked up to Ratchet, confused. Arcee and Bulkhead did the same from across the hall.

"You are no brother of mine!" Ratchet snapped. "You lost that right after you murdered your mate and you... you..."

"Raped Optimus?" the mech finished for him.

The three confused Autobots gaped at them. Ratchet glared in response.

"You are a monster, Sentinel, and you never deserved to be Prime!"

"Not that it matters anymore," Sentinel shrugged. "With Cybertron gone, it means nothing. Honestly, all I want is my son back."

"You'll never get your hands on Optimus again!"

"You truly care for your nephew. Is that why you've raised his son as your own?"

Bumblebee blinked.

"I- I don't know-"

"Please. I know Bumblebee isn't yours," Sentinel rolled his optics. "My son had you raise him. I don't blame him, really. He is MEGATRON's spawn after all."

"_You're lying!" _Bumblebee screamed.

"It's true," Sentinel said. "Your carrier hated you. So he left you with his uncle to raise you."

"You don't know anything!" Ratchet snapped.

"You were abandoned," Sentinel continued. "And he won't be coming to save any of you after either. He thinks your all dead. Not that he'd want to save you anyways."  
Sentinel turned and left, leaving the stunned Autobots behind.

Xxx

Optimus half jumped into Megatron's arms. Megatron chuckled and petted his helm. Optimus purred and nuzzled his neck.

Xxx

"_He's lying," _Bumblebee beeped firmly. _"Right?"_

Ratchet looked down guiltily.

"_Right?"_

"Ratchet...?" Arcee asked firmly. Ratchet looked back up to Bumblebee.

"He... he was half right."

Bumblebee's spark tightened.

"I am not your carrier... I am your uncle."

Bumblebee stood and backed away.

"You have to understand," Ratchet pleaded. "Optimus couldn't raise you. He was trying to protect you-"

"_He abandoned me..."_

Bumblebee couldn't take it anymore. He was alone. He didn't want to be alone. It terrified him. He needed someone... anyone...

Not anyone...

Ratchet gasped in fear as Bumblebee reached to the back of his neck and tore the inhibitor from his neck roughly.

Xxx

Optimus screamed.

Megatron held the hysterical mech, trying to calm him. Finally, he was able to make out what he was screaming.

"Bumblebee!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update anything. I'm kinda busy with school right now. I'll try to get back on schedule.**

**This chapter a little short. Having hard time writing recently, and I wanted to put something up this week.**

Xxx

"Are you certain?" Megatron asked.

"Very," Optimus said. "I can feel him!"

"You have a telepathic bond with Bumblebee and didn't know he was alive until now?" Starscream asked skeptically.

"I don't know, I-"

"It's possible that Bumblebee, being the actual telepath in the connection, might have had an inhibitor," Soundwave suggested. "The inhibitor might have been taken off."

"Is there anyway we can use this?" Megatron asked.

"As Optimus is not the actual telepath, he can't," Shockwave said. "But he could if you helped."

Megatron nodded. He could enhance the connection.

"Are you sure it will work?" Optimus asked excitedly.

"I am very sure," Shockwave assured him. "I suggest you don't take long."

Megatron took Optimus' hand and turned him to face him. Optimus looked up at him both excitedly and nervously.

"Close your optics," Megatron instructed.

Optimus nodded and obeyed. Megatron took Optimus' hands and held them between him and his mate. He pressed his helm against his and focused solely on the connection. It took a few moments, but Optimus finally gasped when he felt the connection strengthen. He shook in anger when he felt his son's pain. He was going to tear Sentinel's park out!

Optimus forced that thought from his head and focused on Bumblebee's location. Anger was not going to help him. His mind guided him around the world, seeking the telepath.

Optimus on-lined his optics and pulled away.

"He's on a MECH base," Optimus said firmly. "The same one we were being held at."

"He was right under our noses!" Knock Out shouted. "So to speak. Considering we don't have noses."

"Knock Out!" Soundwave hissed. "This is not the time!"

"Sorry."

"Get the ground bridge ready!" Megatron ordered. "We leave immediately!"

"I'm coming with you!" Optimus said.

"No, you are not," Megatron said firmly.

"Why not!" Optimus snapped.

"Because you're sparked!" Megatron snapped back. "I don't have time to argue!"

Megatron raced out of the room with the others, leaving his glaring mate behind him. Suddenly, Optimus' face turned cold and neutral...

… his optics shining white.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAH!  
I hate school. I love school. We have a love/hate relationship. **

**Well, anyways, here's the next chapter! I know my chapters have been shorter recently, but I haven't been having too much time to work on them, so I try to get them up as quickly as possible. **

Xxx

There was only one word to describe the emotion in Optimus.

Nothing.

No rage.

No sorrow.

No joy.

Just nothing.

He calmly watched the Decepticons as they left to rescue Bumblebee and whomever else they could find. Soundwave stayed behind to operate the controls and keep Optimus there. Optimus remained were he was, watching Soundwave as he appeared to be calmly waiting for the team to return. Optimus walked towards him silently. Soundwave didn't know he was there until it was too late. Optimus' cold white optics looked down at the unconscious body of Soundwave before turning to the controls.

Xxx

Where was he?

The Decepticons fought through the MECH base with little resistance. The humans tried to stop them, but their efforts were futile. They should have known better, really. They were only about a hundred times their size and strength. Really, humans can be so stupid. Megatron's dislike for humans was probably the only thing he didn't have to fake.

"According to my scans, there are three Cybertronian life signs coming from just ahead," Shockwave reported.

The Decepticons didn't respond, but they picked up their pace. Dreadwing and Breakdown were up front, taking out the resisting humans with ease (though Megatron thought that Breakdown's twisted smile and laughter was a little overdone). Finally, they came to a stop before the cells holding the Autobot prisoners.

"Megatron!" Bulkhead growled, struggling to get to his feet. Arcee didn't even try, a fact that Megatron was sure because of her unnaturally twisted leg. Ratchet was in a hall across from theirs, his optics unreadable.

"What are you doing here?" Arcee hissed.

"To save you, for some reason," Starscream replied and waved his hand in the air. Breakdown approached the bars.

"I don't see why you haven't just pried them o- YOOOW!" Breakdown jumped away from the electrically charged bars. "You could have warned me!"

"Why would I do that?" Bulkhead grinned. "Besides, I enjoyed that."

"Why would you want to save us?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet," Megatron said firmly. "It is time."

Ratchet's optics widened, than he smiled. Let me say that again: Ratchet's optics widened, than he SMILED. Bulkhead and Arcee figured the medic had finally lost it.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Is on board the Nemesis," Megatron said. "Though there is something you should-"

"_Correction," _Soundwave's voice came over the comm. _"Optimus is no longer on the Nemesis."_

"What?" Megatron snapped. "You were supposed to be watching the bridge!"

"_He sneaked up on me. He is now at your location. I believe he is-"_

"I know what he's doing!" Megatron snapped. "Where is Bumblebee?"  
"Sentinel has him," Ratchet said.

"Scrap!" Megatron hissed. "Soundwave, bridge them back from inside the cells, the rest of you go to," Megatron ordered. "I'll go find them."

"Why should we-"

"Arcee, Bulkhead, do as he says," Ratchet said. He then turned to Megatron. "I want my nephews back alive."

"Like I need you to tell me," Megatorn growled. "Soundwave, I need Sentinel's location."

"_According to the schematics that Shockwave gave me, his quarters should be two halls over."_

Megatron took off. Sentinel better hope that Bumblebee and his mate were alright, or he'd strap him in his own machines!

Bulkhead watched the Decepticon leader go, more than a little confused.

"What's going on, doc?" Bulkhead asked.

"That is a long story. One we do not have the time for at the moment," Ratchet said.

Arcee didn't say anything. She was too busy glaring at Starscream.


	29. Chapter 29

**OMP! I made a boo-boo. In this chapter I accidentally had Soundwave call Megatron his sire... he's his carrier, Primus Dammit! Oh well, I fixed it. **

Xxx

Optimus didn't know how he got there, but there he was. He only stopped for a few moments to figure out where he was. He recognized the halls immediately. He was within the MECH base. Bumblebee was here.

And so was Sentinel.

The thought filled him with a mixture of fear and rage. The mech who had violated him so many times was here. The thought scared him. He was here, and he had his son.

The rage overpowered the fear and Optimus surged forward, ignoring the stinging in his chest. He was here. He could feel him. He was close enough for Optimus to _feel_ him. He navigated the halls easily, while the stinging in his chest grew to a sharp pain. But Optimus ignored it. His son was here.

His son was here!

He slid to a stop before the door and didn't hesitate to knock it down. He ran into the room and looked around desperately. He found what he was looking for chained to the berth, a cable plugged into his helm.  
"Bumblebee!" Optimus cried and ran towards him. But a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him away. Optimus froze as an all too familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around Optimus.

"Hello, my sweet, little Prime," Sentinel purred. "I've missed you."

Optimus shook, fear overtaking his spark and processor. The pain in his chest became near unbearable.

"Oh, I knew you would be coming for your little bee," he said softly. "Don't worry, he's fine, physically at least. As for his mind... well..."

Optimus whimpered as he tried to find the courage to pull away, but found himself frozen in place.

"Of course, I am going to have to offline him," he said. "I cannot allow any sparkling of yours that isn't mine to live after all. I'll have to go after that little Soundwave as well. Oh, and Megatron. Can't have him around. As soon as they are out of the way, you'll truly be mine."

"That is one dream that will never happen."

Sentinel was thrown against the wall, screaming as the shelves lodged on the wall came crashing on him. Megatron ran to Bumblebee first, freeing him form the machine and lifting his unconscious form form the berth.

"I need to carry Bumblebee," he said. "Can you walk?"

Optimus nodded. Megatron led the dazed mech as they ran down the halls.

"Soundwave, we need a bridge, now!"

There was no response.

"Soundwave?"

Again, silence.

"Unicron fragging- they're blocking the signal!" Megatron growled. "We'll have to get outside."

In the distance, they could hear Sentinel's angry yell. Megatron stopped before a ladder and turned to Optimus.

"Climb up first, I'll hand Bumblebee up to you."

Optimus nodded and did as he was told. He climbed up, his leg slipping from time to time and letting out painful gasps. Megatron didn't notice. He was too focused on Sentinel's fast approaching footsteps.

"Optimus, hurry-"

"I-I'm up," he said weakly.

Megatron quickly lifted Bumblebee up so that Optimus would pull him up before following after. When he reached the top, he turned and shot at the hatch, causing the rock around it to collapse the hall. Sentinel was blocked, for now. Optimus was nearby with Bumblebee's head in his lap and a hand clenching at his chest.

"M-Mega-"

"Soundwave!"

"Megat-"

"_Yes, carrier."_

"Meg-"

"We need a ground bridge."

"_Locking onto your position."_

"Megatron..."

"What?" Megatron finally turned to his mate.

Optimus was bent over, shaking. Worried, Megatron ran to his mate's side

_**What's wrong?**_ Megatron asked through the bond, worried. Optimus looked up, his optics wide with fear, and energon leaking from his chest and covering his hand.


	30. Chapter 30

**OMG. I didn't realize I hadn't uploaded this chapter yet! Poor Optimus has been in labor for over a week!**

Xxx

Ratchet waited nervously inside the bridge room. They were okay, right? It as Optimus after all. He wasn't a sparkling anymore. He could protect himself against that monster... right? But it was Sentinel... but Optimus was Prime now. He had proven to be a formidable foe on many occasions.

The moment the bridge opened, Soundwave raced through. Alarmed, Ratchet wanted to chase after him, but he was in too bad a condition. He stood frozen, confused and more than a little scared.

Soundwave came back through first, carrying Bumblebee. Ratchet limped over and quickly ran a scan. Besides minimal damage to the back of his neck where the inhibitor had been (which was lucky since the way he tore it out could have killed him) there was no actual physical damage. What Ratchet was worried about was...

Megatron finally came through the bridge, half carrying Optimus, who was bleeding energon from his chest. Megatron pushed past everyone in the room and headed towards the med bay.

"Wha-?"

"Sire is birthing," Soundwave said. "There is nothing anyone can do for him."

Ratchet snapped his attention back to the spy. He... he was... Ratchet knew the sparkling was still alive, but he never knew what did happen to him. Soundwave gently pushed past Ratchet and carried his brother away.

"Take the wounded to the mess hall," Starscream called. "We have an extra set of medical supplies there."

"I still have no idea what's going on," Bulkhead whispered to Ratchet.

"All in good time," Ratchet assured him.

xxx

Optimus groaned in pain. Megatron sat beside the med berth he was on, his hand being crushed by his mate. He whispered soothing words to the Prime through their bond, who whimpered in response. The Prime's chest plates were opened, ready for when the sparkling broke free of his spark. His mate leaned against Megatron's chasis, quivering in pain and fear. To say Megatron was worried would be an understatement. Not only was the sparkling naturally larger than the average, but it had been growing inside his mate's spark for almost an extra month.

_**M-megatron...**_

_**Yes?**_

_**I...what if...what if he looks like... acts like...**_

_**Shhh. It'll be okay. Remember, you and Ultra Magnus were his creations, neither of you are anything like him. **_

_**But... if he looks like him... I don't know if I can...**_

_**Optimus, everything will be alright. I'm right here. I will always be here.**_

Optimus bit back a scream as he felt the sparkling begin to break free. Megatron looked down at the spark to see the shadow of the sparkling just under the surface.

Xxx

"What do you mean Optimus is carrying Megatron's sparkling!" Arcee screamed. The humans, who had informed her, winced. Maybe they should have waited.

"We didn't believe it first either," Jack said, trying to stay calm. "But it's true."

"That fragger... he must have forced himself on him!" Arcee raged.

"I highly doubt it," Ratchet said.

Arcee glared at the medic. Ratchet sighed. He wasn't in the mood for story-telling quite yet. He needed to make sure his nephews were alright first. He looked over at Bumblebee, who had yet to awaken. He had Knock Out on one side, running scans, and Raf next to his helm.

"Shouldn't one of the docs be in there with them?" Miko asked.

"Shock said that only the sires are to be present at the birthing, unless there's an emergency," Jack said. "Apparently, their creator protocols will be going haywire and they will, or at least will try to kill anyone who comes near. We won't be able to see either of them for a few days, and we won't be able to go anywhere near the sparkling for a while after that."

"I'm glad to see someone was listening," Shockwave murmured.

Ratchet was surprised to see the mech show any emotion at all. He hadn't since they were called by Primus. He then noticed Jack walk over to the Con, who bent down so Jack could climb onto his hand. He then stood and placed the human on the console he was working on. The two began to talk, rather seriously. Jack was making sure that his Autobot friends would be okay, and that Sentinel hadn't done anything to them. Shockwave was currently going over the scans of their processors, making sure Sentinel hadn't slipped any programming in them.

Arcee didn't seem to notice. She was too busy glaring at Starscream from across the room.

Xxx

Optimus screamed as the sparkling broke free of his spark. The sparkling immediately started to cry, startled by the cold and by the bond he had with his carrier suddenly breaking. Megatron held him close to his spark, offering some comfort. The mechling's sobs began to lessen as it opened it's cobalt eyes to look around.

Optimus managed to weakly close his spark chamber, hissing slightly. Megatron gently placed the mechling in it's carrier's arms before slipping behind said mech. Optimus allowed himself to lean back against his mate, too weak to hold himself up.

Optimus stared at the sparkling with the same awe he had when he first saw Bumblebee.

The sparkling looked more like Optimus, though he could pick up hints of Sentinel in his audios and his body. It actually didn't faze Optimus in the least. At that moment, the dark blue and silver sparkling was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Megatron couldn't agree more.

"Hey there," Optimus whispered, as though afraid that if he were too loud, the spell that had been cast would break. "Hello, my little Draco."

Megatron smiled and gently petted Draco's helm. The two let their joy and contentment show through their bond.


	31. Chapter 31

Xxx

Draco purred gently in his sleep, curled up against his sire's chest. Megatron hummed softly to him, a smile on his face. He was beautiful. Any doubt had disappeared when he saw him. How could something so innocent ever become like that monster? There was too much of his carrier in him. Megatron looked up to where his mate slept on the berth. He was exhausted. Megatron wanted to have Ratchet come in and check on him, but he knew the moment he saw any mech, his protocols would make him attack.

Draco began to stir in his arms. Megatron's smile broadened and he began to coo softly at him. The blue sparkling fluttered his optics on and stared at his sire. He began to click at his sire, in a language only his creators could understand.

"No, no, you must let your carrier rest," he clicked back. "You can see him then."

Draco frowned and clicked again.

"Draco?"

Megatron stood as his mate attempted to sit upright.

"Hey, let's not do that just yet," Megatron said. "Lay back down."

Optimus obeyed. Draco began to click furiously in his sire's arms. Megatron chuckled and placed him on his carrier's chest. Draco immediately curled back up and fell back into recharge.

"Demanding little virus," Megatron murmured.

Optimus chuckled softly and reached for his mate's hand.

"I'm worried about Bumblebee," Optimus said softly.

"I am too," Megatron replied. "But until our creator protocols calm down, we'll just end up attacking him."

Optimus nodded.

"The moment we're out, we'll go straight to him, alright?"

xxx

Bumblebee awoke slowly, in a room he did not recognize. That was odd. Sentinel always used rooms from Bumblebee's own memory. There was a weight on his chest, and for a second, he panicked. He on-lines his optics and looked down to find... Raf. He was falling asleep on his chest, though not quite there yet. Raf noticed the movements and looked up, his glasses slightly crooked.

"Bee!"

The entire room seemed to come alive as the other three Autobots ran to their friends side.

"It's okay Bee," Ratchet soothed. "We're safe now."

"_Where are we?" _Bumblebee asked.

"On the Nemesis," Arcee said darkly before turning to Ratchet. "He's awake now, so can you please tell us what's going on?"

Ratchet nodded.

"Raf, would you give us a few moments?"

Raf nodded, obviously not wanting to leave Bumblebee, but complied. Bumblebee managed to sit up and Ratchet sat down on the berth with him.

"Sentinel was my younger brother," Ratchet began. "We and Starjewel Prime were close friends, and both of us were in love with her, but he chose Sentinel. A mistake, obviously. Not a year later, both became sparked. The one Starjewel bore was Optimus, the one Sentinel bore was Ultra Magnus. As he was birthed first, Optimus was named the heir. They were all happy, until Optimus stopped talking and began avoiding people. He had no friends, and even avoided his carrier. He was like that for several years, up until Sentinel killed Jewelguard.

"It wasn't until than that I learned that Sentinel never loved Starjewel. All he wanted was his influence. The reason Optimus had stopped talking was because Sentinel had put programming in his head that kept him form talking because he... Sentinel had been raping Optimus. Starjewel found out and Sentinel killed her. I was forced to take all the proof that I could and take Optimus and his brother into hiding. I tried to take the proof to the council, but there was no way I could without Sentinel getting to me first. We took different names and moved constantly, until Magnus was forced to sell himself to the Arena to save Optimus. Optimus took a job at the library to try to help pay off the debt.

That was where he met Megatron. Megatron was a gladiator, like Magnus. Magnus and I tried to warn Optimus away, but before anyone knew it, the two were in love. It was the first time I had seen Optimus so happy in years.

Than Megatron and Magnus were paired against each other in the Arena. When Megatron refused to kill Magnus, they were to be executed. Optimus tried to save them, but Sentinel was there, and they were captured. Sentinel almost had them killed, but I used the opportunity to break into the council room and present the proof to them. Sentinel was sentenced to life in prison, although he escaped later, and Optimus became Prime.

It started not a day after Megatron learned he was sparked. We and several others were called to the center of Primus. He told us of Unicron's future return and that Optimus was the only one who could stop him, but in order to put him the situation he needed to be in to do that, Megatron had to betray Optimus and create the Decepticons. The war, coming to Earth, it was all planned by him. Megatron was forced to kill Magnus, and was ordered to have his sparkling terminated. But Megatron couldn't kill the sparkling. He saved it, though he told Optimus otherwise. It wasn't till about a week later that Optimus found out he was carrying."

Ratchet looked Bumblebee in the optic.

"Optimus didn't want to give you up, but he had no choice. He believed Megatron to have killed the other sparkling, and was afraid of what he would do to you. There were those among the council who might have wanted to cause you harm as well. He gave you to me to protect you, but he never stopped loving you. He watched you grow from afar and secretly protected you in any way he could."

Bumblebee looked down.

"_I... I have a brother?" _Bumblebee whispered.

Ratchet nodded.

"_Where is he?"_

"On the Nemesis," Ratchet said. "His name is Soundwave."

For some reason, Bumblebee wasn't surprised by this.

"I believe the time for Unicron's return is near," Ratchet said. "Megatron had to tell Optimus the truth, which is why the two are back together now. Not all the Decepticons knew about this, but all the ones currently on the Nemesis did."

Arcee snapped.

"So this entire time, we've been pawns in someone else's game?" she shrieked.

Ratchet looked down.

"I hated this from the beginning," Ratchet said. "But there was nothing I could do..."

Arcee stormed from the room. Bulkhead was in shock and was still trying to make sense of what he had just been told.

Bumblebee was numb.


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter is short, but I knew it was going to be since I planned this chapter out.**

Xxx

Bumblebee stood before his creators quarters. He wanted so much to open that door, to go in and... and... he didn't know what.

But he can't.

He heard Bulkhead and Ratchet coming around the corner.

Xxx

His screamed as his limb was torn from his body, shortly followed another. Than another. Than another. He lay on the table, panting in pain. Slowly, the saw began to cut through his abdomen. Bumblebee beeped at them, begging for forgiveness.

The Autobots just laughed.

Xxx

Fear swept through Bumblebee and he ran. Bulkhead tried to call out to him, but Ratchet stopped him, shaking his helm.

Bumblebee ran into the closest room and crawled under the desk in the corner, sobbing. He shook as he reassured himself that his limbs were still there, that he hadn't been dissected by his friends. But his memory kept telling him differently.

His mind began to wonder to all that Ratchet had told him. His fear was overpowered with anger. How could they do that to them? They toyed with them, making them fight a war that was pointless. They destroyed Cybertron. They destroyed their home. His own sire had torn his voice box out. His creator abandoned him.

He didn't have a choice. He was trying to protect him.

The slag did that matter? He was his carrier! He was supposed to protect him!  
He did. Secretly he always did.

Where was he when he was being tortured?

He thought he was dead.

He should have known!

He's trying! Look, he's trying to communicate with you through your telepathic bond right now!

Bumblebee blocked his carrier, not wanting him to feel his anger. His fear.

His hatred.

Bumblebee sobbed and buried his face in his arms.

Xxx

Arcee couldn't take it anymore.

How dare they do this to them! She had lost so much, and all of it meant nothing! They died for a fake war! At the very least, one of them will be avenged!

Starscream blinked as Arcee approached, murder in her optics. He tried to run, but before he could, Arcee had him pinned to the ground and was pounding on his helm. His vision began to glitch and his vocalizers became static as he tried to call out for help. He was sure he was going to die then and there when the weight was lifted off of him.

Bulkhead held the screaming femme from her target as Ratchet began to access the damage done to Starscream.

"He killed Cliffjumper! Let me go! HE KILLED CLIFF!"


	33. Chapter 33

Xxx

Bumblebee jumped and banged his helm against the bottom of the desk. The hand on his shoulder immediately retracted. Bumblebee stared wide-eyes at Dreadwing, who tried to hide his surprise.

"_Leave me alone, please," _Bumblebee beeped.

"Well, it's kinda my room," Dreadwing said.

Embarrassed, Bumblebee crawled out from under the desk and moved quickly towards the door.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to," Dreadwing offered.

Bumblebee stopped and turned to give Dreadwing a quizzical look.

"You're still hiding, right?" Dreadwing asked. "No one will look for you in here."

Bumblebee didn't move.

"What?"  
_"You... you don't hate me?"_

It was Dreadwing's turn to look confused.

"_You're brother's dead because of me."_

Dreadwing thought for a second before answering.

"Skyquake... I told him about everything, but he didn't care. He was there because he wanted to destroy the system of the Primes. He intended to kill Optimus. If he hadn't died then, I might have been forced to kill him myself," Dreadwing said. "I can't say I do not miss my brother, but I prefer that I didn't have to do it myself."

"_Megatron would have made you-"_

"No," Dreadwing said quickly. "But it was my responsibility. I brought him in."

"_... I'm sorry..."_

"Don't worry about it," Dreadwing smiled. "How about I go get us some energon?"

Bumblebee though for a moment than nodded.

"I'll be back in a second," Dreadwing said before leaving the room.

Xxx

Starscream walked into the med bay, his optics wide and his frame stiff. Knock Out impatiently tapped his finger against his arm, waiting for the seeker to snap out of his current state.

"Well, what?" Ratchet snapped.

"Knock Out, I don't think you gave me the right meds last time," Starscream finally said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I think I just saw Dreadwing _smile._"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"See, I told you I wasn't seeing things!" Breakdown said.

"You saw it too?"  
"Creepy right?"

"Well then..." Starscream promptly left, looking very much relieved.

"What meds?" Ratchet asked.

"Starscream has a processor disorder. I have to give him a special energon mixture or else he starts hallucinating and seeing monsters and hearing voices."

"That explains so much," Ratchet said.

"I have to remind myself of that every time I deal with him," Knock Out said.

Xxx

When Dreadwing returned to the room, he found Bumblebee recharging in the chair next to the desk. Dreadwing couldn't help but smile. He looked to peaceful in recharge. He quietly placed the energon cubes on the table next to the berth than gently carried the mentally exhausted mech to the berth. He placed him down gently and smiled softly.

"Everything will be alright, not now maybe, but eventually," Dreadwing said softly. "You just need time."

Dreadwing picked up his own cube and left the room, not wanting to accidentally frighten Bumblebee when he woke up. Once the door closed, Bumblebee on-lined his optics, not even fighting his tears.


	34. Chapter 34

**ANNNDDD I'll take a break from the sad stuff for a chapter.**

**Oh My Primus... I did it again... I have had two chapters done for almost a month now and I forgot to post them... **

**I haven't been able to work on my stories very much due to complications with the laptop, and it doesn't look like it will get any better any time soon :( I'm SOWWWYYYY!**

Xxx

"Optimus!"

Optimus smiled as he entered the room. His friends were all there, including Bumblebee. Bumblebee stayed near the back, though, still not sure what to think. Dreadwing was next to him, whispering reassurances to him. The humans were all there, all but Fowler was smiling.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Well, thank you," Optimus said. Jack was happy to see the Autobot leader back to normal, though a bit happier.

"Where's Megatron?" June asked.

"With the sparkling," Optimus said.

"It will be awhile before anyone gets to see the sparkling, even longer before the sparkling will be without either creator present," Ratchet said. "Oh course, Bumblebee and I will be able to meet him shortly."

"Aww! Why can't we?"

"Family," Bulkhead said.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to Bumblebee," Optimus said.

Bumblebee fluttered his optics. Optimus had a pleading look in his optics. He looked up to Dreadwing, who gave him an encouraging smile. Bumblebee nodded softly and moved to follow his carrier. They left the room and walked down the hall.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked gently.

Bumblebee thought about it for a few moments.

"_Better than before, but not..."_

Optimus nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee," Optimus said. "For everything."

The two stopped and Optimus looked his son in the optic.

"But know that I love. I never stopped loving you," Optimus said firmly. Bumblebee looked down, his shoulders shaking.

"I know it will be a while before you can even begin to forgive me, if you ever can, but-"

Bumblebee hugged his carrier, crying into his chest.

"_Just... don't ever leave me again? Please?"_

"Never," Optimus swore and hugged Bumblebee to him as tightly as he could without hurting him. "Never again."

The two remained that way for a while, up until Bumblebee finally calmed down. Bumblebee was reluctant to pull away, basking in the feeling of being safe in his carriers arms.

"So," Optimus finally said, petting Bumblebee's helm. "Dreadwing?"

Bumblebee beeped in surprise and pulled away. Optimus smirked. Bumblebee looked down shyly. Optimus also didn't miss the dark blue mech hiding around the corner stumble a bit.

"_Um... I... uh..."_

"You don't have to talk about it now, if you don't want," Optimus said.

Bumblebee nodded.

Xxx

Megatron snapped his helm up and held Draco tighter. There was someone other than his mate approaching the room. He growled softly, ready to kill whoever dare come near _his _son!

His instincts cooled when the door opened. Bumblebee stepped in cautiously, Soundwave close behind. It was their sparklings, Draco's older brothers. There was nothing to fear. Bumblebee looked around shyly, but Soundwave immediately approached, all but tearing the sparkling from his carrier's arms.

"He is so CUTE!" Soundwave squeaked.

Soundwave's one weakness: Sparklings.

Bumblebee approached cautiously, his optics wide with awe. Optimus arrived shortly after, locking the door behind him.

"Bumblebee," Megatron started. Bumblebee jumped a bit. "I'm... I'm sorry... I..."

Megatron had a hard time forming words. It was the first time he had spoken to the scout as his sire. Bumblebee seemed to realize this too, and seemed just as lost.

"You can have some awkward sire-son talk later!" Soundwave snapped. "Pay attention to the sparkling now!"

The two mechs stared at Soundwave in shock while Optimus laughed. Bumblebee didn't realize till than that he had never heard the Autobot leader laugh before.


	35. Chapter 35

Xxx

Last time, Starscream had been of guard. Not this time. This time, he saw it coming. Arcee fired at him, aiming for his spark. Starscream ran. If he himself damaged the ship, than Megatron would have his head. Not to mention, he highly doubted that he would have been able to stop the femme from killing him anyways. He turned the corner, nearly running into Optimus and Draco.

Xxx

Optimus and Megatron had started taking the sparkling out of their quarters. Not for long, just for short walks down the usually empty corridors. Draco was always fascinated by these walks, enjoying the new sights and sound. When Starscream came around the corner, he tensed, but didn't attack. Starscream was a seeker, after all. His protocols told him he could be trusted.

The femme firing at the seeker, however, was a totally different story.

Xxx

Horror filled Starscream's spark when he saw the carrier and his sparkling. Arcee without a doubt had her gun aimed at his back, but he couldn't move. If he did, she would hit the sparkling. Starscream prepared for what was to come...

...which it never did. Arcee screamed, shortly followed by a crying Draco. Starscream looked up to see Optimus with his guns pointed at the femme; his other hand had a firm grip on the sparkling. His optics frightened him. They were cold and calculating.

And white.

Optimus fired again at Arcee, who barely dodged the fatal shot. Optimus was going to kill Arcee.

"Stop!" Starscream yelled.

Optimus did, but only to look at Starscream. Starscream realized his mistake when the mech aimed his gun at him instead, and fired.

The silver hand grabbed Optimus' and moved it so the shot hit the ceiling. Optimus' eyes returned to normal as Megatron began to click softly to the sparkling. Optimus suddenly looked confused.

"W-What?"

"Go back to the room, Optimus," Megatron said softly. "It'll be fine."

Optimus nodded dazedly and obeyed. As soon as he was gone, Megatron turned to Starscream, murder in his optics.

"What the frag did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Starscream exclaimed. "Arcee attacked me again and I was running and I accidentally ran into Optimus! Optimus started attacking her and when I told him to stop, he attacked me! Honest."

Megatron calmed down a bit, but not much.

"I believe you," Megatron growled. "Where is that femme?"

"I..." Starscream looked around, but the femme was gone.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave called as he approached. "I saw what happened on the cameras and came as soon as I could."

"Find Arcee," Megatron growled. "She is not going to get away with this anymore!"

"Megatron, I fear this is worse than we think," Shockwave said gravely.

"What?"  
"I fear I over looked something. I noticed Arcee's behavior and went over all of our scans we received when we escaped," Shockwave said. "I fear she and others may be under the influence of Sentinel's programming."


	36. Chapter 36

Xxx

Bumblebee hummed softly to himself as he walked down the hall. He was a little nervous, but was still looking forward to this. He wanted to be able to get to know his father more. Bulkhead had suggested that he just go up and talk to him, but Bumblebee couldn't bring himself to do it. He was MEGATRON for crying out loud! Fortunately, a certain someone had offered to tell him what he knew of his father. Bumblebee smiled at the thought of Dreadwing. He had known him for a while, but they had only known each other as allies for a week or two, but he knew he was in love with him. He wasn't ready to say anything yet, and what if Dreadwing rejected him? He'd be nice about it, that Bumblebee was sure. But than again, Optimus seemed sure that the flyer had feelings for Bumblebee. And if he waited too long...

His mind made up, Bumblebee stopped before the door to Dreadwing's quarters.

Xxx

Starscream collapsed on his berth, exhausted. He figured he deserved it, but Arcee was seriously getting on his nerves. He hoped Knock Out would be around soon to give him his medication, because Primus knew he was going to need it. The shadows were already appearing at the edges of his vision. Starscream released a frustrated sigh and curled up to sleep.

He didn't notice the door open.

Xxx

Knock Out stared at Soundwave's sleeping face, transfixed. He had gotten a message from Shockwave earlier. Apparently, the mech had caught a virus and Shockwave had to carry him to the med bay in order to get him to accept medical attention. Soundwave must have been exhausted if he had fallen asleep so quickly. Knock Out had ran diagnostics on the sleeping mech and ran the proper anti-virus program to eliminate the virus. He had spent the next hour or so just watching him, up until he a weird feeling took over him. He felt as though something within his processor had awoken. Felt as though someone else was fighting to take control of his processor.

It only took Knock Out a few seconds to figure out what was happening. He immediately ran out of the room, putting as much distance between him and the telepath as possible.

Xxx

Bumblebee didn't bother knocking on the door. It had become rather common for the tow of them to just walk into each others rooms. He was surprised to find the lights dimmed and Dreadwing sitting on the berth, his face hidden in his hands.

"_Dreadwing?"_

Dreadwing looked up, not seeming surprised to see the yellow Autobot in his room. He smiled up at him, though there was something about the smile that was wrong to Bumblebee.

"_Are you okay?"_

"Fine," Dreadwing replied. "I just caught a virus and the anti-virus is taking a little bit to work."

Bumblebee nodded.

"_I... I wanted to... tell you something."_

"Yes?"

"_Dreadwing I... I think I'm I love with you."_

Dreadwing watched the younger mech with a gaze that was very unlike himself. Had Bumblebee not been to nervous about his confession, he would had recognized the look. Dreadwing stood up and walked across the room. It wasn't until Dreadwing was almost directly in front of him that Bumblebee noticed something was wrong.

He could have sworn he heard someone screaming.

And screaming Dreadwing was.

Deep within his own mind, as someone or something else controlled his body. Whatever it was, it had only one goal in mind:

It wanted to rape Bumblebee.

Xxx

Starscream awoke to the sound of screaming. He tried to jump up to find it's source, but himself stuck. He looked up to find his hands cuffed to the berth. His feet weren't any better. The screaming grew closer, accompanied by the sound of footsteps. He looked over to find Arcee approaching him. He could hear her voice screaming, but her face was smiling, venomously.

Soon, Starscream would be the one screaming.

Xxx

Optimus didn't really want to leave Megatron alone. He wanted to be with his mate and his son. But they had run out of energon, and Draco would be awake soon. He could feel his mate the back of his mind. He seemed content, whatever he was doing. Knowing him, he was probably watching Draco again.

"Optimus," Ratchet called as he approached. Optimus smiled at his uncle.

"I didn't think I'd see you out and about so soon," Ratchet said.

"It's my turn to get energon," Optimus said. "And I was hoping to find Arcee and apologize."

"No one's seen here," Ratchet said. "By the way, how's Draco."

"He's fine, he-"

Optimus' face fell. Ratchet stared at him as he turned and ran back for his quarters. Fear and rage filled him, and not all of it was his own. As he approached the room, he could hear Draco's crying. He ran into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Primus-!"

xxx

Sentinel smiled at himself. His plan was coming together. Soon, all of Megatron's precious telepaths would be out of commission.


	37. Chapter 37

**How'd you like that cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHA HAHA HA! I hate cliffhangers, but I have to admit I like leaving things on cliffhangers. I am evil, I admit it. My dream is world domination, after all.**

Xxx

Megatron didn't actually didn't want Optimus to leave the room yet, not so soon after what happened with Arcee, and really, Megatron should be helping the others search for the femme, but the moment Optimus had put the giggling sparkling in his arms, he was lost. Who could resist that face? The blue sparkling was already learning how to crawl. He was playing with his sire's face, babbling at him, trying to engage the larger mech in conversation.

"Really?" Megatron responded. As always, the mech grinned and continued. His excitement grew every time Megatron spoke to him as though he understood what the sparkling was saying.

_He's not yours._

Megatron flinched slightly, but refused to allow his face to change, not wanting to startle Draco.

_He is Sentinel's. He is your mate's rape child._

_Shut up, fragger! _Megatron growled into his mind. _He is mine! Mine and Optimus. He will always be mine._

_For now. But you won't be able to hide his heritage from him forever. Than what will you go._

Megatron held Draco close to his chest, earning him a startled click from the sparkling. Megatron shook, now afraid. What if Draco hated him? What if the others found out, and they hated him?

What if Sentinel comes for him?

No. He would protect him. He was _his. _

"Even if you hate me, I will always protect you," he promised Draco. "Sire will destroy anyone who tried to hurt you."

Draco purred and tried to pull himself up his chest towards his face. He succeeded and snuggled his cheek against Megatron's, his purrs becoming louder. Megatron smiled softly, a single tear escaping his optics.

He didn't even have time to gasp from the pain in the back of his helm before his body went limp. He watched in horror as Draco fell to the ground, while two sets of hands caught Megatron. Draco went still for a few moments, and Megatron feared the worst. But then he began to cry. Megatron was dragged away and laid out on the berth, allowing him to see his attackers.

He did not expect to see Bulkhead and Breakdown.

It only took Megatron a few seconds to figure it out. It was Sentinel. He had gotten to them while they were all captured. But what shook Megatron up the most were the tears falling from their optics.

"I-I... I'm sss-sorr-rry, m-m-mmy l-l-l-orrrd," Breakdown, fighting the programming with all his might, managed to get out, before he went for Megatron's chest plates.

Megatron screamed through his bond. Please, please not in front of Draco! As soon as Breakdown had Megatron's chest open, Bulkhead opened his own and moved on top of Megatron, his tears landing on Megatron's face as he moved to merge their sparks.

"Primus-"

Had Megatron been able to move, he would have sobbed in relief at the voice. Seconds later, Bulkhead was pulled off of Megatron. Megatron couldn't see what was happening, but he heard a lot of metal crashing against metal and Draco's crying beginning to fade, comforted by his carrier's presence. It seemed like forever before Ratchet came in, having followed Optimus, and closed his chest. He then reached behind Megatron's neck and pulled a small device off. Megatron immediately jumped up and ran to pick Draco up while Optimus knocked Bulkhead out.

Optimus was upset by what he had found, but was proud that he hadn't lost control. He had felt himself begin to slip away, but managed to keep it at bay. After knocking the green mech unconscious, he turned to find Ratchet watched Megatron as he cradled their sparkling, who was still sniffling, rocking slightly. Optimus knelt down next to his mate, sending waves of comfort and affection through the bond. Megatron leaned against Optimus, allowing him to wrap his arms around him. Megatron sighed and relaxed, purring softly.

Megatron's optics snapped online suddenly, and he jumped up after handing Draco to Optimus. He handed the sparkling to Optimus and ran down the hall to the med bay, where he knew Soundwave was. He ran into Knock Out along the way.

"Knock-"

"STAY AWAY!" Knock Out screamed.

Megatron froze.

"Programming... targeting..." Knock Out struggled to get out.

"Telepaths?" Megatron growled. "Where's Soundwave?"

"Left med bay... before... must..."

"Find Shockwave," Megatron finished. "Go. I'll find Bumblebee and Starscream."

xxx

"Get out," Dreadwing hissed.

Bumblebee blinked.

"GET OUT!" he screamed.

"_Wha-? What-"_

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"_I don't understand, what did I-"_

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Dreadwing screamed.

Dreadwing had to keep himself from reacting when Bumblebee's optics widened in shock and pain. The yellow mech tried and failed to fight the tears as he ran out of the room. Dreadwing collasped against the wall the moment the door closed, panting.

"I'm sorry, bee... I..."

xxx

Megatron collapsed on his berth, exhausted. Optimus pulled Megatron over onto his chest and Megatron sighed, a sound mixed with relief and regret. Optimus said nothing, just soothed him through his presence and their bond. They had managed to save almost everyone. All except one.

They couldn't save Starscream.

They had found Arcee, who was leaning against the wall, her optics blank. The broken look on her face told Megatron everything. They had looked everywhere for the seeker in vain.

Starscream was missing.


	38. Chapter 38

Xxx

"Any sign yet?"

Knock Out shook his head. Optimus sighed and leaned against the medical berth.

"It's been two weeks now," Optimus murmured. "He could be badly hurt. We need to find Starscream!"

"That may not be all," Knock Out said.

Optimus looked up, waiting for him to continue.

"Starscream, like many Decepticons, is a telepath. Now, that alone causes what Starscream has gone through ten times worse than normal."

"How come?" Optimus asked.

"In Telepaths, the ability to control and inhibit their emotion is weaker than a regular bot's, not to mention their emotions tend to be more intense, which is why most telepaths tend to act like they don't exist," Knock out explained. "Now, in Starscream's case, he specializes in emaphic abilities, which means he also felt what Arcee was going through at the same time. Add the fact that he has something wrong with his processor that causes him to have hallucinations that he hasn't had his treatment for since before all of this."

"So he could be a real mess right now," Optimus murmured. His optics brightened as though he had a sudden revelation and than stood up and left the med bay.

Xxx

Optimus walked out of the ground bridge, his optics finding what he was searching for seconds after. Starscream was curled up at the end of the cliff, the wind would be enough to knock a human off their feet, but was nothing to them. Optimus approached slowly, but made sure that the seeker could hear his approach. He sat down next to him, not missing how he flinched.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Optimus tried to keep his voice light.

Starscream didn't respond.

"We've been looking for you," Optimus said. "We've been worried."

"Optimus..."

Optimus waited patiently for Starscream to continue, the seeker trying to find the right words.

"Does it always... I mean... how could you have possibly handled that... for so long?"

Optimus looked away, trying to think of an answer that would help.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I think it's because I had a reason to live. When I was younger, I was afraid of what would happen to my brother if I died. But during those weeks, when I thought I had lost everything... I couldn't handle it. If Shockwave hadn't found me... I doubt I would have made it very long."

"A reason..." Starscream became distant again. "I don't know if I..."

"Why did you join the Decepticons?" Optimus asked.

"Originally because I wanted to change how things worked on Cybertron. I honestly didn't care about you or Unicron. But then..." Starscream hesitated. "Than I fell in love with Megatron."

Optimus made sure to hide his surprise as Starscream looked at his knees, ashamed.

"I never said or did anything, knowing that everyone would turn on me, but I was so mad when you came on board. I felt horrible, I mean,i know what they saved you from, but... I... I knew with you around, I would ever have a chance with Megatron..." Starscream finally looked at Optimus. "But when I saw how gentle he was with you... how happy he was when you two were together again... I knew he would never feel that way about me... eventually I couldn't even bring myself to be jealous."

"What about now?" Optimus asked. "Surely you had dreams before the war?"

"If I did, I don't even remember anymore," Starscream sighed.

Optimus looked away, thinking.

"I heard her screaming," Starscream said. "She tried to fight it, she fought as hard as she could, but she couldn't."

Optimus nodded.

"She was hurting almost as much as I was..."

"So... what are you going to do?"

Starscream off-lined his optics.

"What... what would Arcee do... If I were to..."

"What do you think?"

"I... if I were to go down... I don't want to drag anyone else with me."

Optimus nodded.

"You'll find a way through this, I'm sure," Optimus said. "It won't be easy, but you will."

"You did," Starscream said softly.


End file.
